Digimon Hero
by planer sage
Summary: The Chosen children have saved the two worlds and have opened the borders between the worlds. But this doorway has weakened the veil keeping the titans out. Who will stop them? Awakened as Scions the chosen children must enter battles beyond imagining.
1. Chapter 1

Taichi Kamiya

Calling: Courage's Leader

Nature: Bravo

God: Mithra

Pantheon: Yazata

Attributes:

Physical

Strength: 3

Dexterity: 5

Stamina: 3

Social

Appearance: 2

Charisma: 4

Manipulation: 1

Mental

Intelligence 2

Perception2

Wits5

Athletics 3

Awareness, 3

Brawl3

Command3

Meele1

Polotics1

Integrity, 3

Presence, 3

Thrown 3

empathy3

fortitude2

Investigation 1

Survival 1

Birthrights

Mace of Feridoun of 3 (sun oo)

Crest of Courage 2 (Fire, war)

Epic attributes

Epic Dexterity 1

Epic strength 1

Epic Charisma 1

Epic wits 1

Boons

Blessing of Bravery

Battle cry

Penetrating glare

Fire Immunity

Humata

Knacks

Holy bound

Lightning sprinter

Rabbit reflexes

Inspirational figure

Virtues: Conviction 3, Duty 2, Expression 1, Valor 3

Willpower 6

Legend 4

Legend points 16

The leader of the chosen children, Taichi is a scion of the Persian God Mithra. The sun god was told that a child born to him in the east would rise to become a great hero that would save the world multiple times even before his visitation. Mithra found and seduced the woman Yuuko Kamiya leading to Taichi's conception. Mithra watched Taichi close since the day he was born and true to the prophecy he led the chosen children to save the world. After he helped save the world a second time, Mithra visited his son and presented him with his birthrights. Now the scion of Mithra is leading his friends turned scions in battles with new enemies. Taichi is up to the challenge, and finds it exciting that he can fight without relying on his partner. However, the fact that he is only half part of his mortal family and that his mother essentially cheated on his mortal father is weighing on him. Birthrights: Taichi's Mace of Feridoun is the same weapon that Feridoun use to slay the evil Zahhak. It grants access to the sun purview as well as +1 acc and -1 Speed. The crest of courage grants accesses to the fire and war purviews.

Yamato Ishida

Calling: Friendly warrior

Nature: Gallant

God: Tyr

Pantheon: Aiser

Attributes

Physical

Strength 4

Dexterity 3

Stamina 4

Social

Charisma3

Manipulation1

Appearance3

Mental

Intelligence 3

Perception3

Wits3

Academics 3

Command 4

Integrity 3

Investigation 3

Melee 3

Politics 1

Brawl 3

Art (music) 3

Empathy3

Presence3

Survival 2

Birthrights

Garm (justice, +2 dmg) 3

Crest of Friendship 2 (Guardian, animal)

Epic attributes

Epic charisma 2

Epic stamina 2

Epic strength 2

Boons

Judgment

Vigil brand

Animal communication (wolf)

Bestial endowment

Knacks

Charmer

Inspirational figure

Holy fortitude

Inner furnace

Crushing grip

Holy bound

Rabbit reflexes

Virtues

Courage3, endurance3, expression1, loyalty2

Willpower 6

Legend4

Legend points 16

Yamato Ishida is the second in command of the chosen children next to Taichi. An outsider when he was young due to the pain of his parents' divorce, Yamato has become a caring and friendly person thanks to the love of his friends, and he needs that love more than ever as he finds out that he is not only not his father's son but not completely human. When Tyr came to him and told him that he lay with Natsuko Takaishi to father him, Yamato first didn't believe, then was angry. It was only when Tyr told him his friends were also Scions and they needed his strength and protection did Matt accept his fate. He takes his role as a scion seriously because he is an old hand at protecting the world and protecting his friends, especially his brother Takeru and Sora his new girlfriend, but the strain on the relationship with his father over his new situation is forcing him back into old habits of isolation becoming more and more a "lone wolf".

Birthrights: Garm is a spatha that grants access to the Justice Purview and grants +2 dmg to the spatha template. The crest of courage grants accesses to the Guardian and animal (wolf) purview.

Sora Takenouchi

Calling: Loving Nurturer

Nature: Caregiver

Pantheon: Atzlanti

God: Quetzalcoatl

Attributes

Physical:

Strength: 2

Dexterity: 4

Stamina: 2

Social

Appearance: 4

Manipulation: 1

Charisma: 4

Mental:

Intelligence: 3

Perception: 5

Wits: 3

Abilities:

Academics 3

Command 3

Investigation 1

Medicine 1

Melee 1

Science (botany) 2

Athletics 3

Empathy 3

Art (ikebana) 3

Survival3

Awarness2

Integrity 2

Presence 3

Birthrights

Crest of love 4 (o sky, animal, fertility)

Resplendent quetzal 5

Epic attributes

Epic charisma 1

Epic dexterity 2

Epic stamina 1

Boons

Sky's grace

Winds freedom

Animal communication (resplendent quetzal)

Green thumb

Maguey Sting

Knacks

Benefit of the doubt

Inspirational figure

Cat's grace

Lighting sprinter

Holy Fortitude

Virtues

Courage3, endurance1, expression3, valor2

Willpower 6

Legend 3

Legend points 9

Sora Takenouchi is the big sister of the chosen children and arguably the third in command after Taichi and Yamato, Sora is a newly awakened scion of Quetzalcoatl. For someone who has always had a somewhat distant relationship with her mortal father the revelation of whom her real father is doesn't come as a real shock, especially when he told her how he seduced her mother in the form of her father. The real shock came when she learns what being the daughter of an Aztec god entails, especially the blood sacrifice. Sora abhors the violence and bloodshed most of the gods demand, so much like her father, she has decided to rarely use it, depending on her quetzal and other boons to protect her. During battle she acts as a backup fighter for Yamato and Taichi, having her quetzal distract enemies while they attack as well as a scout using her flying abilities to get a birds eye view on things. The life of a scion is hard but she has the love and support of her friends, especially from her boyfriend Yamato and supports them in turn. The fact that her new sky boon allows her to fly under her own power is the only thing she is grateful for being a scion.

Birthrights: Sora's crest of love grants accesses to the sky, fertility, and animal purviews. Her father also gifted her with a resplendent quetzal, a dragon that Sora can summon to fight for her by pricking her finger and smearing a drop of blood on the face of the crest.

Koushiro Izumi

Calling: knowledgeable genius

Nature: Architect

Pantheon: Pesedjet

God: Thoth

Attributes

Physical

Strength: 3

Dexterity: 3

Stamina: 3

Social

Appearance: 3

Charisma: 3

Manipulation: 1

Mental

Intelligence: 5

Perception: 3

Wits: 3

Abilities

Academics5

Investigation3

Integrity3

Occult4

Politics1

Survival 2

Science (programming) 3

Fortitude 3

Survival 3

Empathy3

Stealth3

Birthrights

Ibis pad (4) guide

Crest of Knowledge (3) magic, moon, justice

Epic attributes

Epic intelligence 2

Epic perception 2

Epic wits 1

Boons

Magic 2

Smoking mirror

Judgment

Ren Harvest

Spells

The unlidded eye

Bona Fortuna

Knacks

Math genius

Know it all

Subliminal warning

Unfailing recognition

Meditative focus

Virtues

Conviction2, Harmony3, Order3, Piety1

Willpower 6

Legend 3

Legend points 9

Koushiro Izumi is the boy genius of the chosen children and a scion of Thoth. Already knowing he is adopted, he is the only one of the children to actually be excited and giddy at the prospect of being the child of a god, viewing it as a way to scientifically quantify what most consider to- be the unknown. Koushiro spends his free time not only researching his own heritage but that of his friends, whether they want him to or not. As rational as Koushiro is, you'd think he would be disinclined to follow the magical heritage of his father, but dealing with the quasi-scientific aspects of the Digimon and digital world has opened his mind to the occult and has approached magic as a physicist, with a view of action reaction that magic has on fate.

Birthrights: the Ibis pad is a laptop that acts as a guide, giving Koushiro information from the divine. The crest of knowledge grants accesses to the Magic, Moon, and Justice purviews

Mimi Tahchikawa

Calling: Sincere mediator

Nature: Pacifist

Pantheon: Devas

God: Lakshmi

Attributes

Physical

Strength: 2

Dexterity: 3

Stamina: 2

Social

Appearance: 5

Charisma: 5

Manipulation: 1

Mental

Intelligence 3

Perception 3

Wits 3

Abilities

Awareness 2

Empathy 3

Integrity 3

Politics1

Presence3

Thrown 1

Stealth3

Fortitude3

Athletics3

Survival3

Command 1

Medicine 1

Art (cooking) 3

Birthrights

Crest of Sincerity 3(fertility, Health, psychopomp)

Moon lotus necklace 2 (water, moon)

Epic attributes

Epic appearance 2

Epic perception 1

Epic charisma 1

Boons

Green thumb

Cleanse

Assess health

Water breathing

Unerring orientation

Where are you?

Smoking mirror

Kriya

Knacks

Come hither

Lasting impression

Refined palate

Charmer

Virtues

Courage2, endurance1 expression3 loyalty3

Willpower: 6

Legend 3

Legend points 9

Mimi Tahchikawa is the heart of the chosen children. Though not initially as nurturing as Sora, her pure hearted nature lightens the hearts of those around her, with a gift for helping to diffuse tension and arguments. Her ability to lighten the hearts of others has been taken to new heights after her grandmother visits her. Mimi's mother Satoe Tachikawa, is an unawakened scion of the Deva who inherited her mother's loving nature, but was deemed unworthy of being awakened. Luckily Satoes daughter inherited enough divine blood to become a scion herself. Lakshmi visited her granddaughter and after explaining her heritage presented her with her birthrights. Mimi is as excited over her statues as Koushiro is. After all not everyone has a grandmother as a goddess. Mimi is even less of a fighter than Sora without even a creature to fight for her, but her epic attributes and social skills help keep her out of trouble, and when she does get into trouble it helps her stall until one of her more combat oriented band mates can bail her out. Being a pacifist fighting is against her nature anyway. Being the partner of a plant Digimon has helped Mimi get in touch with her fertility purviews, but she is still getting used to her powers in Psychopomp and moon purviews, while she is learning to master her health and water purviews with Joes help. Birthrights: The crest of sincerity grants accesses to the fertility, health, and psychopomp purviews. The moon lotus is a silver necklace of a lotus that grants accesses to the water and moon purviews.

Jo Kido

Calling: reliable medical student

Nature: traditionalist

Pantheon: the Tuatha

God: Dian Cecht

Attributes

Physical

Strength: 3

Dexterity: 3

Stamina: 3

Social

Appearance: 3

Charisma: 3

Manipulation: 1

Mental

Intelligence: 5

Perception: 3

Wits: 3

Abilities

Craft (bandages) 3

Empathy 3

Medicine 3

Occult 3

Presence 3

Survival 3

Conviction3

Fortitude3

Awarness3

Integrity3

Birthrights

Crystal sword 5 (+4dmg o)

Crest of Reliability 2 (health, water)

Epic attributes

Epic intelligence 2

Epic perception 2

Epic dexterity 2

Boons

Assess health, blessing of health/curse of frailty, water breathing, water control

Knacks

Know it all

Fast learner

Refined palate

Subliminal warning

Cat's grace

Lightning sprinter

Virtues Conviction2, Courage1, Duty3 loyalty3

Willpower 6

Legend 3

Legend points 9

Next to Koushiro, Jo is one of the smartest members of the chosen children. A medical prodigy Jo has followed his century long family tradition, until his real father found him. It is a bit of a shock knowing that you are half Irish, but Jo is taking it in stride. He likes his father and after researching them he likes the Tuatha as well. Jo is the medic of the children, using his already formidable medical skill and his new health boons to put the children back together after tough battles and with the sword his father has given him, he is learning to defend himself and be a reliable back up fighter.

Birthrights: Joes crest of reliability grants accesses to the health and water boons, and his crystal sword is strong enough to cut steel and shrinks down to a small pendant when not in use.

Takeru Takaishi

Calling: Hopeful warrior

Nature: Visionary

Pantheon: Aiser

God: Baldur

Attributes

Physical

Strength 3

Dexterity 5

Stamina 3

Social

Appearance 3

Charisma 3

Manipulation 1

Mental

Intelligence3

Perception3

Wits3

Abilities

Art

Athletics3

Brawl3

Melee3

Marksmanship 3

Presence 3

Empathy3

Integrity3

Fortitude3

Survival3

Stelath3

Birthrights

Sunburst2 (sun, darkness +1acc)

Crest of Hope 3 (Magic, Prophecy, sky)

Jotunblut 1

Epic attributes

Epic charisma 1

Epic appearance 1

Epic dexterity1

Epic wits 1

Boons

Sky's grace

Prophecy 1

Magic 1

Penetrating glare

Night eyes

Bestial endowment

Knacks

Benefit of the doubt

Lasting impression

Untouchable opponent

Meditative focus

Spells

Ariadne's thread

Virtues

Courage 3, endurance 2, expression 1, loyalty 3

Willpower 6

Legend 2

Legend points 4

Takeru is the youngest of the chosen children Scions and at 11 is one of the youngest scions to have been awakened in some time. He is actually a Scion of Frigg who Hiroaki had an affair with in one of the many rough patches that he and his wife Natsuko had during their marriage. Nine months later Takeru was dropped on the doorstep where Natsuko took him in to raise. A few years later they split, with Natsuko taking Takeru to raise, never telling him she wasn't hers. That changed when his adopted father found him. The time came when Frigg told Baldur to adopt him, telling him that Takeru had a good chance of saving him from his fate, and He was practically a clone of Baldur anyway. It was a difficult decision for the god who didn't feel right about saddling one so young with so much responsibility, even if he had a direct hand in saving the world, _twice_. Frigg convinced him by having Tyr assure him that his son Yamato would keep Takeru safe. He made sure to visit Takeru personally to explain things to him. Takeru was shocked at first, but taking after his father and being a "bright boy" Takeru has decided not to care about his lineage and will always love his mortal parents and brother. What he doesn't like is his father's orders coming from Frigg to learn the darkness purview along with his sun purview. Takeru is the only ranged fighter of the band shooting from behind while Tai and his brother fight on the front lines. When he isn't fighting Takeru finds time to practice his shooting, swearing to himself that he won't be a liability like he was during their first adventure.

Birthrights: Sunburst is a glock that grants accesses to the sun and darkness purviews and ads +1acc to the glock template. The crest of Hope grants accesses to the magic, prophecy, and sky purviews.

**Well here it is something I've been tinkering with for a while. For all those old Digimon fans out there tell me what you think?**


	2. Session 1

Digimon

The Chosen children

Hero

Session 1

It was 5:00 pm on a Saturday when the seven chosen children arrived in the middle of Mimi Tachikawas bedroom in New York City. Koushiro had reworked the digital gates so that they could teleport individuals between computers rather than detouring through the digital world, allowing the Chosen children travel almost anywhere in the world instantaneously. They had come to New York because their divine parents had sent them a message ordering them to act as guards for a summit taking place at the United Nations, without their Digimon.

"I still don't like not having our Digimon with U.S." Mimi complained for the fourth time as they left her house and walked toward the subway.

"I know Mimi, but we didn't have a choice" Taichi said as they walked down the stairs and boarded the train.

"I hate American subways, there so filthy", Jo said as the subway rattled down the tracks.

"It's not like Japan, but you get used to it" Mimi said. The Chosen children made small talk as the subway made its way across the city toward the United Nations building. The children got off at their stop and climbed back to the surface. Walking one block and turning a corner they came to the U.N. building.

"Wow" Mimi said staring at the large building with the flags of nations in front of it.

"The message said to go to the front desk" Koushiro said and the children walked through the front door and up to said desk.

"Excuse me?" Tai said in his best English

"Yes?" the woman behind the desk asked nicely.

"We have, message waiting for us" Tai said brokenly, causing Koushiro to frown and step forward.

"Pardon my friend, his English is not what it should be. You should have received a message labeled _Chosen Children_" Koushiro said in perfect English, making Taichi frown as Mimi giggled.

"Um, hold on just a second" The woman said and shuffled through the papers on her desk.

"Here it is" The woman said and handed Koushiro the envelope.

"Thank you very much" Koushiro said and took it. Moving out of the way Koushiro opened it and took out the paper that was inside it.

_Dear children, you have been summoned to act as bodyguards for this meeting among many pantheons, including the pantheons of your divine parents. With so many pantheons meeting there is a large chance that Titanspawn will seek to make a target of this gathering. Stay Vigilant, make sure the meeting proceeds smoothly, and you will be rewarded. Word has been sent to security to let you into all but the most guarded of rooms. Stand by for further orders._

"Well that's nice" Yamato said

"No one ever said the gods were gentle or tactful" Sora said.

"So we just hang around and wait for something to happen?" Takeru asked.

"No, we split up and patrol the grounds to see if there's anything weird" Taichi said. They agreed and split up, Yamato with Sora, Mimi with Jo, and Koushiro and Takeru with Taichi.

"We should head for the basement. If there is going to be an attack, it would most likely come from their" Koushiro explained.

"It's as good a place as any to start" Taichi said.

"So where should we start?" Yamato asked Sora.

"Let's walk around for a little while" Sora said.

"So where do we go first?" Mimi asked

"I doesn't make sense to wander around looking for monsters, especially if the gods aren't giving any information" Jo said

"So what do we do?" Mimi asked

"There must be a cafeteria around here, can I buy you lunch?" Jo asked and Mimi beamed at him. They found the cafeteria and ordered food in perfect English.

"If we have more missions in America, then the others will have to work on their English" Jo said.

"No kidding, I mean did you hear Tai? He sounded like those stereotyps from the T.V." Mimi said and they laughed at their friends expense.

"So how are you dealing with the whole god thing?" Taichi asked Koushiro and Takeru as they searched around the basement

"I'm still a bit confused" Takeru said as he gripped the gun under the overcoat he was wearing and activated his power to see in the dark. Having it felt weird and slightly disturbing, a kid his age shouldn't even be carrying something like it.

"About what?" Koushiro asked from the crate he was sitting on, typing away at his computer.

"About how the women I thought was my mother all these years isn't" Takeru said as he peeked into the shadows.

"Same here, except it's my dad" Taichi said, banging his mace against the pipes.

"If you keep doing that, the bomb could explode" Koushiro said and Taichi stopped in mid swing.

"You're probably the only one who isn't having family problems eh Koushiro" Taichi said leaning against a wall.

"I'll admit, I'm more curious than anything about the position we've found ourselves in" Koushiro said.

" I mean you don't have to deal with the fact that your parents aren't your parents. I mean you've already been thru that" Taichi said, and Koushiro stopped typing as Takeru glared at him.

"I..I'm sorry" Taichi said blushing.

"It's alright" Koushiro said coldly continuing his typing.

"No it isn't. That was out of line" Taichi said.

"Maybe I'm out of line to. I shouldn't be treating your family problems as part of an experiment" Koushiro said.

"Thanks Koushiro. Wait what?" Taichi asked after a second. Takeru only half listened as he went deeper into the darkness. He felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck and dove out of the way as he felt a sharp pain go up his back. Takeru crashed to the ground and rolled on his back, pulled out his gun and aiming fired at the shinobi that had tried to cut him down. Taichi and Koushiro heard the crack of the gunshots and Taichi raced down the hall to find Takeru on the ground and a black clothed Ninja standing over him. Running forward he swung at the Ninja, and cracked it over the head. The Shinobi dissolved into shadow leaving behind a black shuriken.

"Behind you!" Takeru shouted, and turning Taichi cracked another shinobi across the face, sending it flying. Three more shinobi leapt out of the shadows. Taichi cracked one in the ribs as the shinobi slashed at him. Takeru shot the second. The third came at Taichi sword raised and swung down. Tai barely stepped aside from the blow and brought his mace down, hitting the Shinobi in the side of the head, sending it sprawling. The Shinobi rolled to its feet as Takeru aimed and fired, a bullet passing through the shinobi's head, causing it to dissolve.

"Are you guy's alright?" Koushiro asked from where he had taken cover during the battle.

"I think so" Taichi said noticing a shallow cut on his arm where the shinobi's blade nicked him.

"I'm alright" Takeru said ignoring the small cut the shinobi's blade had made in his back.

"Look at these" Koushiro said picking up one of the shuriken.

"Yeah, those strange ninja drooped them when the melted" Taichi said as Koushiro stored the shurikens away for further study.

"We need to find the others and tell them what happened" Taichi said.

"Hold on" Takeru said, still being able to see clearly in the gloom of the basement. Walking forward he saw a device attached to the wall.

"So how are you dealing with everything" Sora asked Yamato as they walked the grounds of the U.N.

"I'm handling them" Yamato said staring off into the distance

"It's a bit of a shock isn't it" Sora said

"A little" Yamato agreed

"Have you talked to your dad about it?" Sora asked.

"I haven't had the heart to" Yamato admitted.

"Me either. I mean, my dad's always away, but I haven't even been able to tell my mom" Sora said.

"Would it be better if they knew?" Yamato asked

"I don't know" Sora responded. The two sat down on a bench and watched the people.

"I don't know why we're here, nothing's happening" Yamato growled.

"I think that's the point. We're here to make sure nothing's supposed to happen" Sora said

"And if something does happen it's our job to stop it" Yamato said.

"Yeah, it's like what we did with our Digimon, only now it's just us" Sora said.

"I still don't know why we can't have our Digimon with us?" Yamato asked.

"Maybe it's because we're supposed to rely on our own powers" Sora said looking into the sky.

"So how does it feel being the son of a god?" Mimi asked Jo as they at the sandwiches they had bought at the cafeteria.

"It's interesting, but surprising" Jo said

"I know" Mimi said

"It's just that I'm only half a part of my family now" Jo said

"Don't say something like that" Mimi told him.

"Your mother and father raised you. They loved you. No matter what has happened they'll always be your parents" Mimi said smiling and Jo smiled back.

"Thanks Mimi" he said. The smiles vanished when they were rocked in their seats by an explosion.

Taichi, Takeru, and Koushiro had found a number of bombs stuck to various places in the basement, including fuse boxes, the boiler, and the heating oil. They managed to pull them off, and disarm them, but they still felt a rumble above them.

"There must have been more devices" Koushiro said before the Scions raced back up the stairs Koushiro taking the bombs with them. Outside Yamato and Sora saw the explosion on an upper level of the building.

"Guess something's happened" Yamato said as they made their toward the explosion.

"What was that?" Mimi asked

"Sounded like an explosion" Jo said. Takeru, Taichi, and Koushiro pushed their way through the people streaming down from the second floor. They burst through the crowd to see two giant men with clubs destroying everything in sight.

"Just great" Tai said as he gripped his mace, and Takeru unholsterd sunburst and they rushed the giants. Tai entered into close combat, avoiding the clubs of the giants as Takeru fired from the back. The bullets impacted into the back of the Giant, angering it and drawing its attention to Takeru. While Takeru and Taichi fought the giants, Koushiro received an email.

"_There is a Medusae and her minions assaulting the meeting chamber. Please hurry before they break through Room 415"_ The E-mail said. Looking up Koushiro saw Taichi and Takeru being pressed by the two giants. Tai took a hit that knocked him into the wall and Takeru was moving as swiftly as he could to avoid being crushed.

"_What do I do, I can't fight" _Koushiro thought quickly, then reached into the pack and pulled out one of the Shurikens.

"Taichi, catch!" Koushiro cried and threw one of the shurikens to him. He caught it and threw it into the back of one of the giants. The black weapon carved straight threw the monster and out the other side. The giant dropped to the ground, its companion turning to see what happened when Takeru put a bullet in the back of its head. It fell to the ground as the other chosen children burst into the room.

"Taichi Takeru, are you all right?" Sora asked rushing over to them.

"Nice of you guys to show" Taichi joked.

"Yeah, sorry we're late" Jo said sheepishly.

"We've got to move. Titanspawn are trying to break into the gods meeting" Koushiro said and the chosen children followed Koushiro up another flight of stairs. The rushed past room after room. 413, 414,

"415" Koushiro said and the scions burst into the room where the doors had been blown off the hinges. In the inner room they saw five more giants and two Cyclopes bashing against a door being directed by a woman with snakes for hair. Koushiro, Mimi, and Sora stepped back as Taichi, Yamato, and Jo drew their weapons and Takeru reloaded his gun. The three scions rushed forward. Taichi hit the first in the gut with his mace as hard as he could. The monster roared as it fell to its knees and Taichi brained it. Beside him Yamato dodged around the club of another giant and stabbed it in the gut with his sword as Jo slashed at a third giant and from the back Takeru shot the second Cyclops in the eye and hit the fourth and fifth giants in the gut and shoulder respectively. The Cyclops dropped but the other two roared in pain and rushed past the other children toward Takeru. Sora pricked her finger and rubbed it on the crest around her neck. A gust fresh pure air rushed into the room and with a screech a giant feathered serpent flew into the room and wrapped itself around the fourth giant. The two struggled as Takeru took aim and shot the fifth giant in the head, as the Quetzal bit into the last giant's neck. While this was going on Taichi, Yamato, and Jo leapt toward the Gorgon. She shrieked and the sight of her caused Jo to stumble and fall to his knees and Yamato to falter a step, but Taichi sped forward as the Gorgon leapt toward him. The two crashed into each other, Taichi bashing it with his mace, and the monster raking at him with her filthy claws. Yamato pushed his way through the fear the monsters face inspired and rushed forward to help his friend. The two fought the monster side by side sword and mace swinging. The gorgon swiped and shrieked at them as she wove around their weapons. Sora sent her Quetzal to fight with them. It lunged at the monster, locking its jaws around the Gorgons throat as Taichi and Yamato thrust their weapons into her. The monster shrieked as blackish blood gushed out of its wounds and dropped limply to the floor.

"Are you guys okay?" Sora asked as the doors opened.

"You all did very well" A well dressed man with a carefully trimmed beard in the best looking most expensive suite money could buy stepped out of the room, followed by a pale bearded man in a T-shirt and shorts, a grim looking man in a plain but well made suit, a tall pinched man in a professors jacket, a Beautiful Indian woman in an attractive but tasteful suit, an older man in a plain suit with a white beard and long hair, and a handsome blond man in a beautiful gold trimmed suit.

"Very impressive" The sturdy grim man said.

"You're our parents in human form aren't you?" Koushiro asked

"Very perceptive" The tall pinched man said.

"Congratulations, you passed the test" The well dressed man with the beard said.

"What test?" Taichi asked

"To see if you were worthy of your gifts. You may be the chosen children, but being the chosen of the gods is different" he said

"So now what?" Sora asked

"Your next assignment" the grim man said.

Session end

Taichi basic award=4 Bonus award=1 stunt award=1=6

Yamato basic award=4 bonus award =1 stunt award=1=6

Sora basic award=4 bonus award=1 stunt award=1=6

Jo basic award=4 bonus award=1 stunt award=1=6

Mimi basic award=4 bonus award=1 stunt award=1=6

Koushiro Basic award=4 bonus award=1 stunt award=1=6

Takeru Basic award=4 bonus award=1 stunt award=1=6


	3. session 2

Digimon Hero

Session 2

The chosen children's next assignment was in Paris. They were tasked with investigate a new acquisition of the Luv, the heart of Joan, and flawless red ruby in the shape of an actual human heart. Legend has it that it was the real heart of Joan of Arc, turned into a Ruby in the fire that consumed her. Koushiro finished explaining as they looked at the heart shaped gem.

"That's so cool" Taichi said.

"Oh really?" Sora said snidely

"Yeah, I mean to have a heart so strong it turned to crystal. She must have been a real hero" Taichi said.

"So much so that they made her a saint" Koushiro said

"But wasn't it the French who burned her for being a witch in the first place?" Jo asked

"Europeans are weird" Mimi said.

"I'm sure they say the same thing about us" Takeru said.

"So why do they want us to help investigate it?" Taichi asked

"Correction, they want me to aid in the investigation" Koushiro

"Then why are we here?" Yamato asked

"Because for one reason or another, our parents wanted us all here" Koushiro said

"We can't stay here all night, our parent's will flip out" Sora said.

"We won't be here all night. The examination shouldn't take more than a few hours" Koushiro said.

"Misuir Izumi?" a man in a suit walked up and asked.

"Yes?" Koushiro asked in English.

"We are ready for the testing, if you would follow me?" He said

"So what are we supposed to do?" Taichi asked

"Well, we're at one of the greatest museums in the world. Go look around" Koushiro said.

"I'm going to do some shopping" Mimi said

"I'll go with you" Sora said.

"I'm going to look around the museum" Jo said.

"I want to try the world famous French food" Taichi said.

"Sounds good right Takeru?" Yamato said

"Sure" he said.

"Alright, we split up, but be careful, and be sure to meet back here by nightfall" Taichi said

"Right" They agreed and split up. Koushiro followed the man into the examination room a sterile laboratory with computers examination tables and people in white coats. A middle aged woman in such a coat walked up to them and introduced herself to Koushiro

"Bonjur Misuir Izumi, I am Renee LaClair, and I have heard good things about you" The woman said

"Bonjier Mademoiselle LaClair" Koushiro said. The heart was brought in and the examination began.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Koushiro asked.

"This artifact has been shown to exhibit an unknown form of energy" Renee said as the heart was set on the table.

"It's also cursed" A man said

"Quiet Richi" She said

"Cursed?" Koushiro asked.

"It's nothing. A few explainable accidents happened around it" Renee said

"You mean a few deaths, and I wouldn't exactly call them explainable" Richi said

"What happened?" Koushiro asked.

"The man who first came across it died two days later, and everyone after met some horrible death less than a week after receiving it" Richi said.

"Messier Izumi, please do not tell me you believe in this curse?" Renee asked.

"I've seen many things in the world Miss LaClair. A curse wouldn't be out of the question" He said.

…

Sora and Mimi left the Museum and toured the city, seeing the sights, and acting like tourists

"This city sure is beautiful" Mimi said

"It sure is" Sora agreed

"And the boys are cute" Mimi said winking to a group of cute boys sitting at a café table.

"You know we're just here for the day?" Sora said

"So, you may have settled down with Matt, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun" Mimi said.

Across town Taichi, Yamato, and Takeru were sitting at a table trying to order coffee.

"I want coffee" Taichi almost shouted at the waitress in broken English

"Taichi, I don't think she speaks English" Yamato said.

"Excuse moi mademoiselle _we would all like some coffee and something to eat"_ Takeru said in perfect French. Taichi and Yamato stared at the boy.

"Well, what do you want to eat?" he asked. They told their waitress their orders through Takeru who walked off.

"So how did you do that?" Taichi asked

"Ever since we visited France, I've been in regular contact with our grandfather to learn French" Takeru said

"And when were you going to tell me?" Yamato asked

"Hey, I'm allowed some secrets" Takeru said as the waitress came by with their food.

"Try the crescents, they're delicious" Takeru said biting into one of the crusty pastries.

….

Meanwhile Jo stayed in the museum looking at the exhibits. The building was massive and he quickly found himself a mile from where he had started looking at sculptures of the Greek gods.

"I wonder if that's what they really look like." He asked himself. He was about to move on when he noticed a well dressed man. He was middle aged and wore a richly cut suit with a tie with stars on it, carrying a cane with a horse's head. To a normal person he looked like a well to due tourists, but Jo wasn't a normal person. Jo crept up to the man as quietly as possible.

"Do you think you can sneak up on me godling?" The man said turning and giving Jo a smile.

"I don't know that you talking about?" Jo said humbly, and the man chuckled.

"You can't hide you divine nature from me boy" The man said and reaching out touched Jo on the for head, and he jumped back as he felt a jolt go thru him.

"Hmm, a son of the Tuatha, and a healer" The man said.

"Who are you?" Jo asked putting his hand to his throat where his pendant hung next to his crest.

"Now now child, have some respect for your history" The man said waving his arm around the entire exhibit.

"This is no place to start a fight. As for who I am, you're not yet worthy enough to know that" The man said and walked off.

….

Yamato, Taichi and Takeru finished their snack and decided to tour the city.

"Hey, why don't we visit grandpa?" Takeru asked as they walked.

"And have he call mom and let her know we're in France?" Yamato said sarcastically.

"Hey, grandpa can keep a secret" Takeru said.

"And if he notices you're strapped?" Taichi asked, and Takeru went silent.

"When we're on missions from the gods, maybe we should stay away from people we know" Taichi said when they heard the ringing of an alarm. Looking across the street they saw men coming out of an ornate looking building wearing black masks with guns and bags.

"Please tell me we aren't witnessing a bank robbery?" Taichi asked.

"If I did I'd be lying" Yamato said.

"So what do you want to do?" Takeru asked, and the elder boys smiled at each other and gripped their weapons. Before Takeru could stop them they rushed forward. Taichi leapt up and landed on the hood of the get-away car and raising his mace in two hands brought it down on the hood of the car with all his strength, bashing a large hole in the roof of the black escalade. Brining the mace up again he brought it down again, and again, leaving huge holes in the roof. As he brought his mace up for another swing a gun barrel poked out of one of the holes and fired. Taichi leapt off the escalade and landed beside Yamato as the doors opened and two men got out. Before they could get all of the way out two bullets pinged off the sides of the car and the men dove back inside. Seeing their chance the two boys rushed forward and slammed into the escalade. Neither boy divine strength alone was enough to tip over the huge vehicle, but together they were able to flip the car over. Two of the robbers who had come out of the bank and saw the stunt looked at the two boys, jaws slack, guns hanging limply at their sides.

"_My friends just trashed your get away car. Do you want to make them really angry?" _Takeru asked in French and the men dropped their weapons.

"Let's get out of here" Takeru said as they heard sirens in the distance.

….

"What about this one?" Mimi asked holding up a black satin dress.

"It's nice" Sora said looking through the racks.

"You aren't even looking" Mimi said.

"I'm sorry Mimi, but should we really be shopping at a time like this?" Sora asked.

"Sora, loosen up. If theirs trouble Koushiro will call us. Now for the last time, we're in Paris, with no parent's and no threats to the world. We have time to ourselves in one of the greatest cities in the world, so let's enjoy it" Mimi said and held the dress up in front of her friend.

"This is defiantly you" Mimi said and ushered her into a dressing room.

"You're not coming out until you're wearing that" Mimi said.

"But It's embarrassing" Sora said.

"You're a girl, you're supposed to wear nice things" Mimi said through the door.

"Alright, I'm wearing it" Sora said after a few minutes of rustling cloths. Mimi opened the door and Sora stepped out, the dress clinging to her curves in all the right places.

"Yes, that is definitely you" Mimi said.

"It certainly is" A handsome boy said appearing out of nowhere.

"Hello" Mimi said as Sora all but dove back into the dressing room.

"Your friend is shy" The boy said in accented English.

"A little" Mimi replied.

"Well she shouldn't be" The boy said as Sora stepped out of the dressing room in her normal cloths.

"Listen, there is a party later tonight, and I would enjoy it if you came" The boy said.

"We'd love to, but we're only here for the day" Mimi said.

"That is too bad. If you change your mind, here is the address" The boy said and gave her a note with an address.

"Sure" Mimi said beaming.

"Orvua" the boy said. Mimi and Sora left the shop.

"Didn't that guy give you the creeps?" Sora said.

"Oh come on Sora" Mimi said putting the note in her pocket. They continued down the street when Mimi stopped at a flower shop with beautiful looking roses in the window.

"Sora look" She said.

"Wow, they are beautiful" Sora said and they walked in.

"Bonjour" the girl behind the counter said when they entered.

"Hello" Mimi said in English as they stared at the flowers.

"Ah, Americans" The girls mumbled, and Mimi glared at her.

"Let it go" Sora said. They looked around admiring the flowers as the girl behind the counter leafed through a magazine. When they were done looking and ready to leave, Mimi walked over to the bouquet of roses, and touching them called on her power over plants to make the roses last for the year.

"You used your powers" Sora said.

"What are you talking about?" Mimi asked

"In the shop, you used your powers to make those roses live" Sora said.

"How do you know that?" Mimi asked

"Because I can do the same thing, and I felt it when you did" Sora said when they saw a crowd gathered around a building.

"What's going on over there?" Mimi asked.

"Let's find out" Sora said and they crossed the street. Looking up the two girls gasped as they saw a woman perched on a ledge.

"I think that womens going to jump" Mimi said.

"What do we do?" Sora asked herself and Mimi looked at her. Sora stared back then shook her head.

"No, no way" Sora said.

"Sora, you're the only one who can save her" Mimi said.

"We shouldn't be using our powers out in public" Sora said, when the woman jumped. The two girls gasped again and on instinct Sora called on her power of flight and shot into the air to catch the women. Getting better look at her, Sora saw she was a girl a little older than her. Realizing where she was Sora quickly shot up to the balcony and placed the girl back on solid ground.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked the girl who was looking at her like she was an angel.

"Okay then, I'll just be going" Sora said and flew away. She landed a few streets away and waited until Mimi caught up to her.

"Sora that was great" Mimi said.

"Are you kidding? Do you know how many people saw me?' She demanded.

"Relax, no one saw you, not really" Mimi said. Her D-Terminal beeped, and Mimi pulled it out and opened it to see a message from Koushiro.

"_We're under attack" _it said.

…

"This is impossible", Richi said as she examined the information up on the monitor.

"What is?" Koushiro asked calculating figures on another computer.

"These energy readings. They have only appeared recently" She said.

"How recently?" Koushiro asked

"Only in the past few years" Dr. LeClair said.

"When the energy readings first started technology was not yet advanced enough to accurately measure them. It is only in the last two years that we could analyze the energy readings accurately" she explained.

"It is still impossible that a simple gem could give off any kind of energy readings" Richi said.

"Scientifically speaking all kinds of gems can synchronize with certain frequencies of energy" Koushiro said.

"Synchronize, not generate" Richi said.

"Well that is why we are here, to figure it out" LeClair said.

"And I think I may have something" Koushiro said running his last equation through the computer. The system accepted the equation and a diagram appeared on the screen. Both Scientists leaned over his shoulder to look at the screen.

"That's impossible" Richi said.

"I've found that nothing's impossible" Koushiro said as he continued to typ.

"Whatever energy this item is generating it's not electronic, bionic, nuclear or any other type of classified energy.

"A brand new energy?" Richi asked getting stars in her eyes, when the door exploded knocking them to the floor. Koushiro picked himself up to see a giant lumbering through the door followed by four men with guns and one in robes. Scooting behind a desk he pulled out his D-terminal and sent his friends the message that he was under attack.

Taichi basic award=4 Bonus award=1 stunt award=1=12

Yamato basic award=4 bonus award =1 stunt award=1=12

Sora basic award=4 bonus award=1 stunt award=1=12

Jo basic award=4=10

Mimi basic award=4 bonus award=1=11

Koushiro Basic award=4=10

Takeru Basic award=4 bonus award=1 stunt award=1=12


	4. session 3

Digimon Hero

Session 3

"Dude that was awesome" Taichi said as they got farther and farther away from the sounds of sirens.

"Yeah, until we're plastered on the international news" Takeru said.

"Calm down Takeru, I didn't see any cameras"

"But a dozen people saw us, and they'll tell the police" Takeru said when Taichi's D-Terminal beeped.

"It must be Koushiro" Taichi said pulling out his terminal and opening it.

"Back to the museum, it's under attack" Taichi said.

….

Jo had moved back to the front of the museum when he heard the alarms go off. He raced to the back room sword in hand to find what was left of the two guards. Suppressing his nausea he crept to the shattered door to find a giant back to him.

"We can't let you take it" Dr. LeClair's voice said.

"You do not have a choice" A man said.

"Why do you want with it?" Koushiro asked

"That is none of your concern" the man said.

"_Where are you guys?" _Jo thought to his friends.

"I found it" Another man said.

"No, you can't?" cried and there was a shot and a scream. Jo dove into the room and stabbed the giant where he thought its heart was. The creature roared as he withdrew his sword and turned to the closes man with a gun. The world slowed as he slashed at the man with his sword not waiting to see the blood flow. He turned as another man fired and he barely dodged as he dove behind another table. Bullets tore through the table barely missing him as he tried to think, then they stopped. The other chosen children had arrived, Yamato, Taichi and Takeru first. They rushed into the museum to the research lab, past the corpses and into the lab as the remaining three thugs shot up a table. Taichi and Yamato rushed forward and Taichi brained one as Yamato plowed into the other, sending him flying across the room. The last man turned his gun on them only to be shot in the shoulder by Takeru. He dropped to the floor as Jo climbed out from behind the table.

"You guys are late" He said trembling slightly

"Sorry about that" Taichi said scratching the back of his head.

"Guys help!" Koushiro said and they turned to see Koushiro and Richi standing over who was bleeding onto the floor. Jo immediately went to the wounded doctor's side.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Jo asked a trembling Richi.

"Hey!" He shouted and she jerked back to her senses.

"A first aid kit!" He demanded and she nodded.

"Go get it, and someone call an ambulance!" He shouted as Richi rushed to get the first aid kit.

"The police should be here any minute" Koushiro said as Richi came back with the first aid kit and Sora and Mimi ran in.

"Where were you two?" Taichi demanded.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"Mimi, I need your help" Jo said and Mimi rushed to help him treat .

"Is there anything I can do?" Sora asked them.

"We need to find the heart" Koushiro said as he turned back to a work table

"How can you think of that now?" Mimi demanded

" was shot trying to keep it out of those villains' hands" Koushiro said as he found his Ibis pad.

"And why didn't you do anything?" Richi demanded tears in her eyes.

"I'm not good at fighting" Koushiro said as he typed.

"It's our fault, we didn't get here soon enough" Taichi said.

"How is she doing?" Taichi asked Jo.

"She's stable. The bullet went cleanly through her shoulder, but she needs to get to a hospital" Jo said as he finished tightening the bandage he had tied over her wound.

"We need to get out of here before the police arrive" Taichi said.

"So you're running away?" Richi demanded.

"We can't find the heart if we're in a French jail" Koushiro said loading up his laptop

"There's a side door you can leave through" Richi growled as they heard the tromping of feet.

"So how do we find the heart?" Yamato asked after they had made it out of the building.

"I'm already on that, but let's find a quiet place" Koushiro said. They found an out of the way café and sat down. Koushiro opened his laptop and began typing.

"Does this city have anything except cafes?" Jo asked.

"Quit complaining" Mimi said as she looked at the menu.

"We're not here to eat Mimi" Taichi snapped.

"Taichi settle down" Yamato said, and the boy sighed.

"I feel like we blew it" Taichi said.

"We kind of did" Jo said.

"That's the last time we split up on a mission. We stick together no matter what happens" Taichi said.

"Or how boring it is" Mimi said.

"So Koushiro, how do we find the heart?" Takeru asked.

"Whoever took it can't have gone very far. He should at least still be in the city. Right now I'm using the data on the hearts energy signature I downloaded from the lab. Using it I can write a tracking program I can download into our digivices" Koushiro said and stuck said device into the port on the laptop.

"Here it goes" Koushiro said and hit the download key. The program loaded successfully and a map of the city came up with a glowing red dot in a residential area.

"There it is" He said and turned to let the others look at it.

"Great job Koushiro" Taichi said.

"Let's follow the map and teach this guy a lesson" Yamato said.

"Yeah, anyone have bus fare?" Jo asked.

"In the end they managed to exchange their yen for francs and hop on the subway, Koushiro making sure the dot didn't move. They arrived in the well to do area of Paris where the dot resided and stood outside a large mansion.

"Wow, it's a real French estate" Mimi said stars in her eyes.

"Yeah but who knows what monsters are waiting in their?" Sora said and Mimi's face fell.

"There probably waiting for us" Yamato said.

"Definitely. But we really don't have a choice" Taichi said hefting his mace.

"Yes we do. We don't have to go in with guns blazing" Mimi said.

"Technically Takeru is the only one who has a gun" Taichi said.

"You know what I mean" Mimi said

"So what do we do?" Yamato asked, and Mimi smiled. A few minutes later Mimi and Sora walked up to the door of the mansion with Takeru. He was the only one who spoke fluid French, so they took the chance that the robed man hadn't seen them.

"Mimi, I don't know about this" Sora said

"Relax. If we get into trouble Takeru will protect us" Mimi said winking at the boy who blushed slightly and gripped his gun under his jacket.

"Yes?" a servant asked looking at the two girls and the boy.

"_Excuse me sir, but we were invited to attend the ceremony taking place tonight" _Takeru said in French

"_I do not know what you are talking about" _the man said and began closing the door only to be stopped by Takeru's foot.

"_Please Sir, the master of the house will be disappointed if you turn us away, and you know hour he can get when he is disappointed" _Takeru said taking a chance. They had researched the owner of the house and found that he had certain tastes regarding children that they would us to get through the door.

"_And you know how angry he would be if you interrupted him for something as trivial as this" _Takeru said and saw the gears turn in the doormen head.

"_Very well, please come in"_ the doorman said and opened the door wider. The three stepped into an elegant reception room.

"_The ceremony is down the hall, shall I escort you?" _the man asked.

"_That will be quiet alright" _Takeru said and turning pointed his gun at the man.

"_Open the door if you please"_ Takeru ordered and the man turned and opened the door again to find the other children on the other side. As soon as the door was opened Yamato punched the man across the jaw knocking him out. They hid the man in the closet and crept down the main hall toward the back of the house. Koushiro had a more detailed map open that he was using to guide them.

"Down here" He said and led them down to a basement. As they descended in to the gloom they heard chanting and smelled something strange.

"We're getting close" Koushiro said.

"You think" Taichi said as they reached a door. Taichi stepped forward and tried the knob, but found it locked.

"I think it's time for us to go in guns blazing" Taichi said and hefting his mace brought it down on the knob shattering it. Taichi and Yamato crashed into the door and it flew off its hinges. The two charged in, Jo behind them to a room with strange symbols on the walls and a circle of people in robes praying to the heart of Joan on a table, which was glowing a deep blood red.

"Don't stop; finish the ritual, a voice said as a number of giants stepped of the darkness. One stepped in front of them and hefted a battle ax on his shoulder.

"Get out of our way" Taichi growled.

"Fat chance kid" The giant said.

"We'll deal with these guys. Takeru, you Mimi and Sora try to get the heart" Taichi ordered and He, Jo and Yamato surged at the giants. Taichi met the frost giant with the battle ax and a ringing noise pierced the air as ax met mace. Yamato tried to get around the frost giant to strike from behind but another giant met him with a club. Yamato stabbed the giant as another swung a club and hit him in the side. Yamato felt a pain go up his side as he slashed at the giant leaving shoulder to hip gash. Yamato stepped forward and ran the monster through as it dropped its club in pain. Jo was fighting another frost giant, weaving around its sword and leaving gashes that quickly healed.

"Is that it child?" The monster growled. While that battle was going on Takeru, Mimi, and Sora skirted the main battle to get to the heart, which was growing brighter as the people chanted louder. Sora smeared blood on her crest and a wind whipped through the room as her quetzal screeched into existence. A giant broke from the battle to try to stop them, but got two bullets and the quetzals teeth in its throat.

"Stop them!" The leader shouted as the three broke through the circle of robed figures, knocking two of them over. The man in the center was standing over the heart which was pulsing like a real heart. He turned and chanted in a strange language and the room went silent, and then exploded in a red flash. When the light cleared, a suit of armor sat up, the heart embedded in its chest.

"Kill them" The man said and the armor gripped a medieval broad sword and walked toward the three. Sora order her quetzal to attack, and the beast sped forward only to be swatted out of the air like a fly.

"No!" Sora shouted as the animal fell to the floor unconscious. Takeru fired at the armor only to have the bullets bounce off as it continued forward.

"Fools, this sacred armor belonged to St. Joan herself. As long as her crystallized heart is embedded in it, it is indestructible!" The cult leader cried.

"Now what?" Takeru asked. He raised his gun again as the armor came toward them. Suddenly Mimi walked past him and toward the armor.

"Mimi, what are you doing?" Sora shouted as the girl stood in front of the armor.

"Kill her" The man shouted, but the armor didn't move.

"What are you doing, kill her" The man shouted again when Mimi took hold of the heart in the center of the armor and yanked it out, causing the armor to fall to pieces. The entire room went silent again as the fighting stopped.

"What happened?" The giant with the battle ax demanded backing up from the three scions.

"That's not possible" The cult leader shouted as the members fled up the stairs.

"Joan of Arc was a hero with a pure heart. She would never attack someone who didn't attack her first" Mimi said as the glowing in the heart faded.

"Fool" The ice giant said and rushing forward cut the man's head off with his ax. Takeru fired the last of his bullets into the monsters back as Yamato leapt forward and ran him through with his sword. The monster laughed as it dissolved into a puddle of ice leaving a dead silence.

"Let's go home" Taichi said. Half a world away a computer in Odaiba Elementary glowed brightly as seven children materialized out of it.

"What a day" Jo said looking slightly pale.

"Is everyone alright?" Sora asked and they all looked at each other.

"I don't know if I can do this" Takeru said collapsing into a chair.

"You didn't seem to have too much trouble at the U.N." Taichi said.

"Lay off Taichi" Yamato growled.

"I just want to know what was different this time to make you guys so queasy." Taichi demanded.

"You really don't know?" Sora asked.

"I human died this time Taichi" Jo said.

"So what?" Taichi asked

"You did not just say that" Yamato said.

"He was evil. He allied with the titans" Taichi said

"And ?" Koushiro asked causing Taichi to quit down.

"This isn't the same as our adventures in the digital world. We have to accept that people are going to get involved" Taichi said quietly.

"How can you say that so calmly?" Mimi asked.

"Do you want to go and tell the gods to take a walk?" Taichi asked and they all went quiet.

"Like it or not, we don't have much of a choice. We're the chosen children, it's just that we've been chosen for a different mission" Taichi said.

"He's right" Koushiro said, and they all nodded.

"No one ever said this would be easy, and it's probably going to get harder" Yamato said.

"So what's the point?" Jo asked

"Other being forced to serve the gods?" Takeru asked.

"Helping people" Taichi said after another silence

"Helping people?" Sora asked.

"Sure. With our powers we don't only have to fight the titans, we can help regular people to, like when we broke up that bank robbery" Taichi said.

"And don't forget the good we can do in the digital world" Taichi said getting excited.

"SO maybe this whole scion thing won't be so bad, and if things get bad, at least we'll have each other" Taichi said putting his hand out. Yamato put his hand on Taichi's followed by Sora, Koushiro, Jo, Mimi, and Takeru.

"As long as we stand together, nothing can stop us" Taichi said.

Taichi basic award=4 Bonus award=1 stunt award=1=story award=5=23

Yamato basic award=4 bonus award =1 stunt award=1= story award=5=23

Sora basic award=4 bonus award=1=story award=5=22

Jo basic award=4 bonus award=1 stunt award=1=story award=5=21

Mimi basic award=4 bonus award=1= stunt award=1=story award=5=22

Koushiro Basic award=4 bonus award=1=stunt award=1story award=5=21

Takeru Basic award=4 bonus award=1 stunt award=1story award=5=23


	5. session 4

Digimon Hero

Session 4

After the adventure with the heart of Joan the children were given a chance to rest. Their parents were none the wiser of their adventures and they had decided to tell them as little as possible. Today they were spending a day in the digital world. The older children hadn't seen their Digimon since their visitation since all the Digimon, including the chosen children's partners needed to stay in the digital world while the gate was re-stabilized to allow all the Digimon partners to go to the real world. If it wasn't one or both worlds could collapse from the imbalance of data. Now they were going to tell the Digimon and their friends about their status as Scions. Right now Takeru was waiting for Taichi and the others with the new children. He wasn't wearing the coat he used to hide his weapon opting to hide it behind his back, tucked into his waist band under his shirt, and hoping no one noticed it.

"It'll be good seeing our friends again" Daisuke said.

"And I hope they can come home with us" Miyako Said

"Gennai said it would only be a few months" Ken said

"I don't care, it's still a few months to long" Miyako said sullenly.

"Takeru you've been in quiet today" Hikari said looking at her best friend.

"Oh, I'm with Miyako, I just miss patamon" Takeru said and Hikari stared at him.

"Yeah when is everyone else getting here?" Miyako demanded.

"Right now" Taichi said walking into the room.

"We apologize for being late" Koushiro said

"Never mind, let's go" Daisuke said and pointed his D3 at the computer and in a flash of light they disappeared from the computer room and reappeared on the bank of a familiar lake.

"Hey" They heard a voice call and looking they saw their partners racing toward them. The chosen children ran to their partners and embraced them.

"It's good to see you guys" Taichi said.

"How have you been?" Agumon asked

"There's something we need to talk to you guys about" Taichi said and they sat in a circle.

"What's up Taichi?" Daisuke asked

"What we're about to tell you is something many of us haven't told our parents about" Koushiro said, and explained about their divine parents and their roles as scions. When he finished there was nothing but silence.

"You've got to be joking" Daisuke said grinning

"Does it look like I'm" Taichi responded grimly.

"Taichi it is hard to believe from a rational perspective" Ken said.

"Jo, Koushiro, is it really true?" Iori asked, and putting his hand to his neck Jo expanded his sword to full size amazing the others.

"This is a sword my father Dian Cecht gave me" Jo said.

"We've all been given different objects that let us accesses different powers" Koushiro explained

"You have super powers?" Daisuke asked excitedly

"I a manner of speaking. We've all inherited certain powers from our parents that we can channel through our items" Koushiro said.

"That is so awesome! Your superheroes" Daisuke said drawing sighs from the others.

"Technically we're half gods" Koushiro said.

"Wait, but doesn't that mean that one or your parent's isn't your parent?" Miyako asked and immediately regretted it as everyone but Koushiro and Mimi's face fell.

"I'm sorry guys" Miyako said.

"It's alright" Sora said.

"That's one reason most of us haven't talked to our parents about it" Yamato said.

"But why have you developed these powers now?" Tentomon asked.

"They were awakened when our parents visited us and gave us our items or birthrights" Koushiro said.

"And what are these birthrights?" Palmon asked

"Well, these are mine" Mimi said taking her crest and necklace from around her neck.

"Wow" Palmon said as she gingerly held them. One by one each Scion showed there weapon, except Takeru.

"What's wrong Takeru, where's yours?" Hikari asked.

"He probably didn't get one" Daisuke laughed when Takeru pulled his gun from behind him and pointed it at Daisuke, making him jump.

"Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Daisuke cried diving out of the way.

"So your father gave you a gun?" Iori asked frowning.

"Yeah, and I'm still not used to it" Takeru said

"Even though he's a natural with it" Taichi said brightly

"Sora, do you have a weapon?" Piyomon asked her partner.

"No, but I do have a guardian" Sora said blushing and felt Piyomon scowl.

"Really?" She asked and Sora looked away while the others laughed.

"It's nothing personal Piyomon, it was her dad's idea" Yamato said

"Do you mind if I see this guardian?" Piyomon asked when they were interrupted by an elecmon crashing out of the trees.

"Help, someone help!" The elecmon cried and the children and Digimon rushed to aid him.

"What's the matter?" Mimi asked as they reached him.

"There are bandits raiding my village" the elecmon gasped

"Can you show us?" Mimi asked. The new children's Digimon armor evolved into their travel forms as Gabumon, Tentomon, and Piyomon evolved into Garurumon, Birdramon, and Kabuterimon and the elecmon guided them to his small village. Perching on a ridge they saw a group of what looked like four bikers, only from the waist down they were attached to bikes.

"What are those?" Daisuke asked.

"Titanspawn" Taichi said gripping his mace.

"But what are they doing here?" Sora asked.

"We can ask them when we beat them" Taichi said.

"Right" Agumon said, and the other Digimon nodded.

"Agumon shinka-greymon"

"Palmon shinka-Togemon"

"Gomamon shinka-Ikkakumon"

"Lets go" Taichi said and the Digimon attacked

"Mega flame" Greymon attacks with his fireball hitting two of the bikers who cried in pain.

"Meteor wing" Birdramon attacks with fire of her own.

"Harpoon Vulcan"

"Chiku Chiku bang bang"

"Mega blaster" each digital monster attacked with their own power, damaging the horsemen but not beating them.

"These guys are tough" Daisuke said from his perch on Raidramon as the horsemen regrouped, a little singed, but otherwise unharmed.

"Let us help" Taichi said raising his mace and skidding down the ridge.

"Taichi wait!" Sora called and biting her thumb rubbed blood across the crest, calling her pet. Yamato and Garurumon leapt down the ridge followed by Takeru and Pegasusmon.

"What are they doing?" Iori asked.

"Showing you what it means to be a scion" Koushiro said opening his laptop. Taichi raced toward one of the bikers as it raced toward him. Taichi crashed into the biker head on, smashing his mace into the monster as hard as he could. Taichi felt as much as heard the monsters insides implode as he crashed to the ground and lay still. Garurumon shot blue flames from his mouth, covering another biker who roared thru the flames and smashed into Garurumon who felt with a grunt of pain. Yamato leapt off his partners back and landed on his feet and rushed the biker with his sword as the biker raised a crowbar. The two weapons crashed into each other and the two opponents struggled against each other until Taichi landed on the bike portion of the man and raising his mace brained the monster. Two more of the bikers raced around them only to come under fire from Takeru atop Pegasusmon. Togemon and Ikakkumon pelted the two with needles and torpedoes. The bikers managed to avoid worst of the attack and ride off.

"We can't let them get away!" Taichi shouted as Greymon picked him up. Garurumon had picked himself up as Yamato climbed back on.

"I'm on it!" Sora shouted and flew into the air, her pet and birdramon following her, Takeru and Pegasusmon following. They soared after the monsters as they maneuvered around the wreckage of the village. As soon as they cleared the village Sora order the quetzal to attack one as birdramon rained fire down the other. the first roared in pain as he burst into flames while the second fought with Sora's pet.

"You have to let me get off" Takeru said to Pegasusmon.

"I'm not letting you gown there with that" Pegasusmon said.

"Then I'm sorry for this" Takeru said and jumped off Pegasusmon just as the other children caught up to them.

"Takeru!" Hikari cried as she saw her friend jump of his partner. Using his divine dexterity and a little luck, Takeru landed on the back to the biker and pressed his gun to the back of the things skull. The biker may have been almost mindless, but he still recognized the feel of a gun to the back of his head.

"That's enough" Takeru said as he brought back the hammer. The other children walked up cautiously to the thing.

"Who are you?" Taichi question and the man stared at him.

"Who are you?" Koushiro asked in English

"None of your damn business" The creature growled back.

"How did you get here?" Jo asked in English

"Piss off" The man said and plunged his hand into his leather jacket. Pulling out a pistol he leveled it at Hikari, and then the man's face exploded as Takeru pulled the trigger. The man's upper half slumped forward as Takeru hopped down. A second later the man's flesh dissolved, leaving a pile of motorcycle parts behind.

"Hikari, are you alright!" Taichi demanded gripping his sister's shoulders.

"Yes" Hikari said as Takeru walked two paces away and putting his hands on his knees emptied his stomach. Without saying a word Yamato walked over to his brother and rubbed his back as he wretched. When he finished Takeru stood up and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Are you alright Hikari?" Takeru asked and she nodded.

"Are you alright?" Hikari asked and Takeru nodded as Patamon all but collided into him.

"Takeru how could you do that! You scared me half to death! Promise me you won't do something like that again!" The little Digimon cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Patamon" Takeru said hugging his partner to his chest.

"Are these things what you usually fight?" Iori asked.

"Not sure, this is about our third battle" Jo said.

"Taichi, Yamato let me look you over" Jo said motioning to the two.

"Come one Jo, were fine" Yamato said

"No buts you two. Jo ill help" Mimi said ushering the boys over. They sat them down and Jo used his health boons and medical skills to examine Taichi and Yamato over explaining basic medical knowledge to Mimi as he went.

"As usual you two were lucky enough to come out of the battle without a scratch" Jo said.

"Could you look at Gabumon? He was hit pretty hard" Yamato asked

"I'm alright" Gabumon protested as Jo turned to him

"A few bruises but nothing to worry about" Jo said.

"Wow, is that one of your powers?' Ken asked

"Yeah, Mimi and I both have the ability to diagnose someone without even touching them, though having basic medical knowledge helps in the processes" Jo explained.

"That's amazing" Iori said.

"Koushiro what are you doing?" Miyako asked the boy who was rooting around in the parts left behind.

"If I can examine these parts, maybe I can find out what this thing was and how it was created?" Koushiro said

"And why would you want to do that?" Mimi asked in disgust.

"Know your enemy" Koushiro said.

"Help me gather these parts up" Koushiro said earning glares from the chosen children, until Taichi stepped forward and began gathering up parts, when a familiar man with dark brown hair appeared.

"It's Gennai" Daisuke said.

"Greetings chosen children, and greetings to you scions" Gennai said referring to the other children.

"You know?" Taichi asked.

"Lets say the digital world sees more of the gods that your world these days" Gennai said and motioned for the children to take a seat.

"Gennai, do you know how those bikers got here?" Koushiro asked.

"They're called horsemen, a modern version of the ancient centaurs" Gennai explained.

"But how did they get here?" Yamato asked.

"The veil between the worlds is still very weak, and there are many titanspawn that know how to move from one realm to another" Gennai explained.

"So not only do we have to worry about titanspawn in our world, but here as well?" Jo asked.

"As I said, this world sees more attention from the gods than yours does. The fact that no one more powerful noticed was because this raid was very small, being carried out by four relatively weak titanspawn" Gennai explained.

"You call those weak!"Daisuke demanded.

"Compared to many monsters out there, yes" Gennai said

"You mean they have to fight more powerful monsters all on their own?" Piyomon asked drawing mutters from the other partners.

"For now yes. It's going to be another two months before the gate has been recalibrated to allow the massive movement of data that will allow Digimon to go to the real world" Gennai explained.

"A massive amount of data, but what about just our partners?" Daisuke asked.

"I've already told you until the gate is recalibrated no Digimon data is allowed to pass through" Gennai said a drawing a moan out of the Digimon the loudest coming from the scions Digimon.

"But how can we protect our friends if we cannot leave?" Gabumon asked.

"Being a scion means that they have to learn how to protect themselves" Gennai told him.

"Don't worry Gabumon, we can take care of ourselves" Yamato said putting his hand on his partners shoulder.

"We can protect ourselves for two months until you guys can come home" Sora said hugging Piyomon.

"But I can't stand the thought of you in danger without me there to protect you" Piyomon said.

"It'll be okay" Sora said

"Gennai, what's the chance more titanspawn can get to the digital world?" Taichi asked.

"Still high as long as the borders are weak. Anything too powerful will draw attention to divine powers, but weaker spawn like the horsemen can wonder in" Gennai explained.

"No problem, we can handle those" Daisuke said.

"Are you sure?" Taichi asked.

"Of course. We may not be scions or whatever, but we're still chosen children and we have our partners" Daisuke said winking at V-mon

"Daisukes right. We can handle a few monsters" V-mon said.

"Thanks guys" Taichi said.

"Takeru, will be helping us?" Iori asked.

"I'll try" He said.

"You all should go home and rest. It won't be long until the gods have more tasks for you" Gennai said. Somewhat somberly the children walked back to the digital gate. They passed through and split up to go home.

"Are you sure you're alright Hikari?" Taichi asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?' She asked him, and he stopped walking.

"I wasn't sure what to think when I heard. I mean technically we're half siblings now, and I didn't want you to worry" Taichi said.

"You should have trusted me more" Hikari said angrily.

"I know, but this isn't a problem you need to be burdened with" Taichi said and continued walking.

"Will you tell mom and dad?" Hikari asked.

"No. For right now its better if they don't know" Taichi said.

Taichi basic award=4 Bonus award=1 stunt award=1=story award=5=31

Yamato basic award=4 bonus award =1 stunt award=1==story award=5=31

Sora basic award=4 bonus award=1 stunt award=1=story award=5=30

Jo basic award=4 bonus award=1 stunt award=1=story award=5=29

Mimi basic award=4 bonus award=1= stunt award=1=story award=5=30

Koushiro Basic award=4 bonus award=1=stunt award=1=story award=5=29

Takeru Basic award=4 bonus award=1 stunt award=1=story award=5=31

Here are the first few chapters of Digimon Hero. The next will be personal quests given by the gods to help flesh out the characters and their struggles as children of the gods.


	6. Templates 2

Digimon Hero

Revised Templates

Taichi Kamiya

Calling: Courage's Leader

Nature: Bravo

God: Mithra

Pantheon: Yazata

Xp=32-12-4-4-4=8

Attributes:

Physical

Strength: 3

Dexterity: 5

Stamina: 3

Social

Appearance: 2

Charisma: 4

Manipulation: 1

Mental

Intelligence 2

Perception2

Wits5

Athletics 3

Awareness, 3

Brawl3

Command3

Meele1

Polotics1

Integrity, 3

Presence, 3

Thrown 3

empathy3

fortitude2

Investigation 1

Survival 1

Birthrights

Mace of Feridoun of 3 (sun oo)

Crest of Courage 2 (Fire, war)

Epic attributes

Epic Dexterity 2

Epic strength 2

Epic Charisma 2

Epic wits 1

Boons

Blessing of Bravery

Battle cry

Warrior ideal (fearless leader)

Penetrating glare

Fire Immunity

Humata

Knacks

Holy bound

Crushing grip

Lightning sprinter

Cats grace

Rabbit reflexes

Inspirational figure

Never say die

Virtues: Conviction 3, Duty 2, Expression 1, Valor 3

Willpower 6

Legend 4

Legend points 16

Yamato Ishida

Calling: Friendly warrior

Nature: Gallant

God: Tyr

Pantheon: Aiser

Xp-31-10-8=13

Attributes

Physical

Strength 4

Dexterity 3

Stamina 4

Social

Charisma3

Manipulation1

Appearance3

Mental

Intelligence 3

Perception3

Wits3

Academics 3

Command 4

Integrity 3

Investigation 3

Melee 3

Politics 1

Brawl 3

Art (music) 3

Empathy3

Presence3

Survival 2

Birthrights

Garm (justice, +2 dmg) 3

Crest of Friendship 2 (Guardian, animal)

Epic attributes

Epic charisma 2

Epic stamina 3

Epic strength 2

Boons

Judgment

Vigil brand

Aegis

Animal communication (wolf)

Bestial endowment

Knacks

Charmer

Inspirational figure

Holy fortitude

Inner furnace

Self healing

Crushing grip

Holy bound

Virtues

Courage3, endurance3, expression1, loyalty2

Willpower 6

Legend4

Legend points 16

Sora Takenouchi

Calling: Loving Nurturer

Nature: Caregiver

Pantheon: Atzlanti

God: Quetzalcoatl

Xp=30-5-5-8=12

Attributes

Physical:

Strength: 2

Dexterity: 4

Stamina: 2

Social

Appearance: 4

Manipulation: 1

Charisma: 4

Mental:

Intelligence: 3

Perception: 5

Wits: 3

Abilities:

Academics 3

Command 3

Investigation 1

Medicine 1

Melee 1

Science (botany) 2

Athletics 3

Empathy 3

Art (ikebana) 3

Survival3

Awarness2

Integrity 2

Presence 3

Birthrights

Crest of love 4 (o sky, animal, fertility)

Resplendent quetzal 5

Epic attributes

Epic charisma 2

Epic dexterity 2

Epic stamina 2

Boons

Sky's grace

Winds freedom

Animal communication (resplendent quetzal)

Green thumb

Maguey Sting

Combat sacrifice

Knacks

Benefit of the doubt

Inspirational figure

Cat's grace

Lighting sprinter

Holy Fortitude

Self healing

Virtues

Courage3, endurance1, expression3, valor2

Willpower 6

Legend 4

Legend points 16

Koushiro Izumi

Calling: knowledgeable genius

Nature: Architect

Pantheon: Pesedjet

God: Thoth

Xp-29-5-8=16

Attributes

Physical

Strength: 3

Dexterity: 3

Stamina: 3

Social

Appearance: 3

Charisma: 3

Manipulation: 1

Mental

Intelligence: 5

Perception: 3

Wits: 3

Abilities

Academics5

Investigation3

Integrity3

Occult4

Politics1

Survival 2

Science (programming) 3

Fortitude 3

Survival 3

Empathy3

Stealth3

Birthrights

Ibis pad (4) guide

Crest of Knowledge (3) magic, moon, justice

Epic attributes

Epic intelligence 2

Epic perception 2

Epic wits 2

Boons

Magic 2

Smoking mirror

Judgment

Guilt apparitions

Ren Harvest

Spells

The unlidded eye

Bona Fortuna

Knacks

Math genius

Know it all

Subliminal warning

Unfailing recognition

Meditative focus

Instant investigator

Virtues

Conviction2, Harmony3, Order3, Piety1

Willpower 6

Legend 4

Legend points 16

Mimi Tahchikawa

Calling: Sincere mediator

Nature: Pacifist

Pantheon: Devas

God: Lakshmi

Xp-30-5-5-8=12

Attributes

Physical

Strength: 2

Dexterity: 3

Stamina: 2

Social

Appearance: 5

Charisma: 5

Manipulation: 1

Mental

Intelligence 3

Perception 3

Wits 3

Abilities

Awareness 2

Empathy 3

Integrity 3

Politics1

Presence3

Thrown 1

Stealth3

Fortitude3

Athletics3

Survival3

Command 1

Medicine 1

Art (cooking) 3

Birthrights

Crest of Sincerity 3(fertility, Health, psychopomp)

Moon lotus necklace 2 (water, moon)

Epic attributes

Epic appearance 2

Epic perception 2

Epic charisma 2

Boons

Green thumb

Cleanse

Assess health

Water breathing

Water control

Unerring orientation

Where are you?

Smoking mirror

Kriya

Knacks

Come hither

Lasting impression

Refined palate

Perfect pitch

Charmer

Blessing of importance

Virtues

Courage2, endurance1 expression3 loyalty3

Willpower: 6

Legend 4

Legend points 16

Jo Kido

Calling: reliable medical student

Nature: traditionalist

Pantheon: the Tuatha

God: Dian Cecht

Xp-29-8-12=9

Attributes

Physical

Strength: 3

Dexterity: 3

Stamina: 3

Social

Appearance: 3

Charisma: 3

Manipulation: 1

Mental

Intelligence: 5

Perception: 3

Wits: 3

Abilities

Craft (bandages) 3

Empathy 3

Medicine 3

Occult 3

Presence 3

Survival 3

Conviction3

Fortitude3

Awarness3

Integrity3

Birthrights

Crystal sword 5 (+4dmg o)

Crest of Reliability 2 (health, water)

Epic attributes

Epic intelligence 3

Epic perception 2

Epic dexterity 2

Boons

Assess health, blessing of health/curse of frailty, heal/infect, water breathing, water control

Knacks

Know it all

Fast learner

Teaching prodigy

Refined palate

Subliminal warning

Cat's grace

Lightning sprinter

Virtues Conviction2, Courage1, Duty3 loyalty3

Willpower 6

Legend 4

Legend points 16

.

Takeru Takaishi

Calling: Hopeful warrior

Nature: Visionary

Pantheon: Aiser

God: Baldur

Xp-31-5-10=16

Attributes

Physical

Strength 3

Dexterity 5

Stamina 3

Social

Appearance 3

Charisma 3

Manipulation 1

Mental

Intelligence3

Perception3

Wits3

Abilities

Art

Athletics3

Brawl3

Melee3

Marksmanship 3

Presence 3

Empathy3

Integrity3

Fortitude3

Survival3

Stelath3

Birthrights

Sunburst2 (sun, darkness +1acc)

Crest of Hope 3 (Magic, Prophecy, sky)

Jotunblut 1

Epic attributes

Epic charisma 1

Epic appearance 1

Epic dexterity2

Epic wits 1

Boons

Sky's grace

Winds freedom

Prophecy 1

Magic 1

Penetrating glare

Night eyes

Bestial endowment

Knacks

Benefit of the doubt

Lasting impression

Untouchable opponent

Trick shooter

Meditative focus

Spells

Ariadne's thread

Virtues

Courage 3, endurance 2, expression 1, loyalty 3

Willpower 6

Legend 3

Legend points 9


	7. session 5

Digimon Hero

Session 5

"Taichi!" His mother called from across the apartment.

"Yes?" he asked coming into the living room.

"A letter came for you" She said handing him an envelope. It was beige with a symbol of a winged man on it. Ripping it open she pulled out the letter and read it.

_Taichi, a group of thieves have stolen a special cup and have come to Tokyo to sell it. I task you with tracking it down and retrieving it. Succeed and you will be handsomely rewarded" signed Mithra _

The letter finished.

"Who's it from Taichi?" his mother asked.

"Oh, just a friend" Taichi said trying to deflect before going back to his room and shutting the door.

"So who's it really from Tai?" Hikari's voice startled him. Taichi turned to see his sister sitting on his bed staring at him.

"From my father" Taichi said handing the letter to his sister who read it.

"You never told me which god your father is" Hikari said.

"His names Mithra. Koushiro told me he's some Persian god, but I didn't really understand too much of it" Taichi said.

"So how are you going to find this cup?" Hikari asked.

"Maybe Koushiro can help me" Taichi said pulling out the new mobile phone he had gotten for Christmas. He dialed his friend's number and waited for him to pick up. Across the city Koushiro was researching the heart of Joan and the parts of the biker he had obtained. The Ibis pad had confirmed that the man was a horseman, creations of the fallen scion Ixion. Knowing that a scion could do that to another human being was both fascinating and horrifying. The heart of Joan was proving a tougher nut to crack, despite the data he had gathered in Paris. All the Ibis pad would tell him that it was a piece to a larger puzzle and to check back later. He was interrupted from his thoughts by his ringing cell phone.

"Moshi, Moshi" Koushiro answered.

"Koushiro, I need your help with something" Taichi said.

"I'm a bit busy right now Taichi" Koushiro said when an E-mail popped up on his screen from his father, Toth.

"_Koushiro, I wish you to find a particular artifact stolen from the museum of Cairo. It is a very special tablet that can cause much damage in the wrong hands. My sources tell me it is being brought to Tokyo to be sold. Please retrieve it" _the E-mail said.

"Koushiro are you still their" Taichi asked.

"Taichi, I think we can help each other" Koushiro said.

"Taichi, I want to come to" Hikari said as Taichi dug his mace out of his closet.

"No, it's too dangerous" Taichi said.

"I don't care" Hikari said.

"You don't have gatomon to protect you, and if a fight breaks out I don't know if I can either" Taichi tried to explain.

"I can take care of myself" Hikari said.

"I'm not taking that chance" Taichi said

"If you don't take me with you, I'll tell mom and dad your secret" Hikari threatened.

"You wouldn't dare" Taichi said as his sister gave him her angels smile that usually hid a heart full of mischief. Half an hour later Hikari and Taichi rang Kushiro's doorbell. The boy answered immediately and looked surprised to see Hikari.

"Don't ask" Taichi said as they came in.

"So I've been researching the items we've been tasked with finding and I've found that there both going to the same place" Koushiro said as they entered his room.

"That was fast" Taichi said surprised.

"It's wasn't that difficult to track them down" Koushiro said sitting behind his desk.

"And who is them?" Taichi asked.

"A group of smugglers specializing in Middle Eastern antiquities" Koushiro explained bringing up the information they uncovered.

"So why are they here?" Taichi asked.

"Because as bad as it sounds, many of our countrymen love to purchase Middle Eastern artifacts, no matter where they come from" Koushiro said.

That's awful" Hikari said.

"Unfortunately it's a common occurrence" Koushiro said as he typed.

"Should we call the others?" Hikari asked

"I already have. Jo is doing volunteer work and Sora's in her mom's ikebana class. I can't reach Mimi, and Takeru and Yamato are busy today, so I guess it's just us" Koushiro said.

…

Across the city at Odaiba general hospital Jo was doing volunteer work to help his chances for medical school.

"How's the pain now Ms. Osaka?" He asked the elderly woman.

"Much better, thank you" She said.

"I'm glad to hear it" Jo said and moved on to his next patient.

"_Great, just who I need"_ He thought as he came to the bed of Kaoru Tomoe. The kid had been in the hospital for three weeks with a broken leg, and was a real brat. Not a day went by he didn't bug the staff.

"Hello Kaoru" Jo said as he came to the boys bed.

"What do you want?" He asked not looking up from his handheld video game.

"It's time for me to examine you" Jo said.

"Buzz off, I'm busy" Kaoru said continuing to play his game.

"You know you have to be examined if you hope to get better" Jo said

"I said piss off!" The boy shouted glaring at him. Jo was usually very even tempered, but something about this kid just got under his skin.

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you Tomoe. Put down the game and."Jo stepped out of the way of the flying food tray without even thinking, leaving the kid staring at him slack mouthed.

"Alright kid, you want to do this the hard way, fine" Jo said and pounced on the boy. He held the boy down with one hand and gripped his leg with the other and channeled his healing powers into the leg. He felt the bone knit and become strong. Once the process was complete he let the leg go and stood up.

"What the hell's your problem?" The boy shouted.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Jo said as his supervisor Hiro Tanaka walked up

"Kido, what's the matter"

Mr. Tanaka, I think Tomoe is faking his broken leg" Jo said

"Like hell I am!" Tomoe shouted

"He won't let me examine him. He threw a tray at me when I tried to get close" Jo said.

"Tomoe is this true?" Tanaka asked and the boy looked away blushing.

"Very well I'll examine him including his leg" Tanaka said and ordered an X-ray for Kaoru. Jo continued his rounds as the boy was wheeled off to the X-ray lab.

….

Mimi had decided to spend a personal day away from the other children, even ignoring a call from Koushiro. The Scion thing was exciting but she needed a day to shop, have a little lunch, and just decompress, which she was doing as she walked the streets of New York. The sights, sounds, and smells were still new to her even after the years she had lived here. Sure it was dirtier than Tokyo, but it was more _real _in a way. She arrived at Macys, her favorite store in the world. She toured the clothing department noticing the looks she was getting from the boys her age and older who were also shopping with their wives, girlfriends, or even mothers. She had always known she was attractive, but ever since her power had awakened, the looks she had gotten had increased dramatically. She enjoyed the looks and the attention to a certain extent, but not if the person was too old or already in a relationship, like the man who was walking toward her. He was in his late teens, three or four years older than her, but she noticed his girlfriend a few feet away, her back turned.

"Hey" He said flashing a white smile. He was cute.

"Hello" She said smiling coyly.

"You would look nice in this" He said reaching into a rack and pulling out a rather skimpy dress.

"Maybe I'll try it on?" She said winking and walking toward the dressing room, a slight sway to her hips. She could feel the boys eyes latched onto her and sensed him following her. She entered the dressing room and changed into the dress. Looking at herself in the full length mirror she saw that she did look nice. The dress was a shear black silk, strapless that clung to her in all the right places, except it had a very low cut, which made her realize that she had become "fuller"

"Hey babe, come on out and let me see" The boy said.

"See what?" A voice female voice asked.

"Hey Carol" He said.

"See what?" She asked her voice becoming angry. Mimi changed out of the dress and back into her cloths and quietly stepped out of the dressing room.

"And who are you?" the girl demanded.

"I'm no one, just a girl. Can I help it if he tried to get me to wear some slutty dress?" She asked turning on her charm, and the girls face softened.

"Wait what are you saying?" He asked.

"I never said one word to you and you came up to me and told me to wear this" She said holding up the dress. The girl, Carol held up the dress and looked it over, and her face turned angry.

"You pig! I can't believe you did this to me again!" She shouted

"Wait, let me explain!" He shouted.

"Get away from me" Carol said tearing up.

"You bitch!" The man growled and turned toward her hand raised.

"Please don't hurt me!" Mimi cried trying to up the charm as high as she could. The man's hand faltered and after a moment he turned and stalked away.

"Are you alright?" Mimi asked Carol.

"This isn't the first time that bastards cheated on me" she said wiping her eyes. Mimi pulled out a hanker chef and handed it to the women.

"Why don't you let me buy you coffee" Mimi said and took Carol to the star bucks in the store.

"So what's your name?" Mimi asked.

"Carol Knight" She said sipping from her cup.

"I'm Mimi Tachikawas. I sorry about your boyfriend" Mimi said

"Forget it. Mikes the biggest pig in the world" Carol said.

"Just look at the dress he wanted me to wear" Mimi said and they laughed.

"I know, and look at you. What are you fourteen?" She asked

"Sixteen" Mimi said.

"Pig" Carol said.

"Come on. I'm sure he's not that bad" Mimi said

"He's the worst!" Carla said

"Then why is it you still seem to care about him?" Mimi asked perceptively.

"SO you say I should get back together with him?" Carla asked.

"Do you want to?" Mimi asked.

"No bodies perfect. If you really care about your boyfriend you need to work your problems out with him." Mimi said.

"You think so?" Carla asked thoughtfully

"Yes I do" Mimi said then felt abashed.

"And to tell the truth, I may have led him on a bit" Mimi said, expecting an outburst, but Carla only smiled.

….

Sora let her mind wander as she bent and shaped the flower stems as her mother had taught her. She was still coming to grips with that fact that her father, her _real _father was not only a god, but a god from South America, and from one of the most bloodthirsty pantheons out there. She had been so busy with running around from New York to Paris and back, not to mention her normal everyday responsibilities of school, chores and tennis to really thing about what this whole scion thing meant to her. The meeting they had with Gennai had clarified what it meant to be the child of a god; she still didn't know what it mean to her.

"Why me?" She asked herself as she finished the last piece of her arrangement.

"What did you say dear?" Her mother Toshiko asked as she came into the studio wearing her kimono.

"Nothing mom" Sora said quickly.

"Sora what a beautiful arrangement" Her mother gushed. Looking down Sora saw that her arrangement truly was beautiful, a work of art beyond anything she had ever crafted before.

"It's nothing mom" Sora said self deprecatingly.

"Sora stop it. This is amazing. I'm going to put it on display or my students to show them how Ikebana is supposed to be done" Toshiko said.

"Are you sure mom?" Sora asked feeling giddy and guilty at the same time.

"Oh Sora quiet being so modest. You should show more pride in your abilities" Toshiko said.

"Right" Sora said

"_But are they my abilities, or my father's?" _She thought to herself.

"I'm going out for a while mom" Sora said.

"Alright, be careful" Toshiko said not taking her eyes of the arrangement. Sora opened the door to walk out only to find a dark skinned man standing in the door way.

"Greetings child, you must be Mrs. Toshiko's daughter" The man said.

"Yes Mr. Ramirez this if my daughter" Toshiko said.

"Sora, this is Alberto Ramirez, one of my finest costumers" Toshiko said

"Ah and is this one of yours?" Alberto asked stepping into the studio without removing his shoes.

"No, this belongs to my daughter" Toshiko said proudly ignoring the man's ignoring of decorum.

"Ah magnificent, I see you have a quiet the talent" Alberto praised her.

"Thank you" Sora said bowing.

"How much would you be willing to pay for it?" Mr. Ramirez asked.

"Oh, well, I don't know" Toshiko said flustered.

"Well, think of a price and I will pay it. I want this piece" He said and left without a word.

….

"So what does Tyr want you to do?" Takeru asked as the rode the subway.

"His messenger said there was a scion of Loki running an illegal arms ring at this address, and that he wanted me to break it up" Yamato said.

"Is that all he said, not how many guards he has or how many monsters are waiting to chew us up?" Takeru asked

"No" Yamato said.

"You know it's not too late to call the others" Takeru said.

"Maybe you should go home and let me do this on my own" Yamato snapped at him.

"Don't snap at me Yamato" Takeru said frowning.

"Sorry, but I don't want to put you in any more danger than I have to" Yamato said.

"Hey, I'm a kid any more. For better or worse, I'm a fighter like you and Taichi" Takeru said smiling.

"That's what scares me" Yamato said smiling back grimly. They arrived at their destination and departed the subway. They found themselves in a rougher part of the city as they walked two blocks to the back of a dilapidated building. Keeping their distance they saw that the back door was guarded by a grotesque looking ape like monster with green skin, fur, and large tusks.

"What do we do?' Takeru asked.

"We take out that monster without raising the alarm" Yamato said.

"Okay, then we have to be fast" Takeru said and taking a runners stance aimed at the monster and pushed off. Takeru moved faster than Yamato had ever seen. He was barely a blur as he crashed into the monster before it knew what hit it. They rolled around for a moment until Takeru managed to get his gun in its mouth and pulled the trigger.

"Takeru are you all right?" Yamato asked running up to his brother as he picked himself up.

"Oww, hitting that guy was like hitting a wall" Takeru said picking up his hat.

"Don't pull stunts like that" Yamato said angrily.

"Are you going to stand around yelling at me, or are we going in?" Takeru asked.

"Taichi stood in front of the building the antiquities were being sold at"

"So what now?" He asked into his Digivice. Koushiro and Hikari were still at Kushiro's house where the boy was leading Taichi.

"DO you see any guards?" Koushiro asked.

"Two" Taichi said seeing two grotesque looking monsters that looked like a cross between a tiger and a human.

"You have to take them out quietly so they don't raise the alarm" Koushiro said.

"Okay, quiet" Taichi repeated, and got an idea.

"Excuse me sirs?" Taichi asked walking up to the monsters.

"This is no place for kids" The first one growled.

"But I need help" Taichi said pleadingly

"Get out of here before we eat you" The second one said walking toward him.

"Alright, but first theirs a question I need to ask you" Taichi said and smashed his mace into the monsters skull. He turned and dove at the other before it could do anything, smashing its ribs, then its skull.

"I was going to ask what two monsters like you were doing in a place like this" Taichi said walking up to the door.

"Koushiro, it looks like there's some kind of electronic lock" Taichi said looking at the door.

"I'm hacking into the system now" Koushiro said and the lock clicked open. Taichi gripped the handle and opened the door as quietly as he could.

….

The back door didn't have anything stronger than a conventional lock on it and it was made of wood. Yamato kicked it in with no problem.

"Nice" Takeru said hefting his gun.

**Here is the first part of the little vignettes, the personal stories of the chosen children and how they are dealing with the scions. Also the introduction of the rival band of scions. **

Taichi4-1-1 xp-14

Yamato xp4-1-1-19

Sora xp-4-1-1-18

Koushiro xp-4-1-1-22

Mimi xp-4-1-1-18

Jo xp-4-1-1-15

Takeru xp-4-1-1-22


	8. session 6

Digimon Hero

Session 6

Taichi walked thru a long corridor, stopping when he heard voices.

"Do you want it or not?" A high pitched voice asked.

"I want it, but your price is too high" A lower voice said.

"The price is forty million, take it or leave it" The high pitched voice said.

"My boss won't like it" The low voice said.

"Trust me, this piece if worth every penny" The high voice said.

"Koushiro do you hear that?" Taichi asked.

"Yes" Koushiro said.

"I'm going in" Taichi said.

"Wait Taichi, you don't know who's in there" Koushiro said.

"There's no time" Taichi said and used his divine strength to kick in the door to find half a dozen men with guns, a sharply dressed blond man and a girl no older than him with black hair, dressed in a black jacket, red shirt, and a jean skirt.

"Freeze" Was all he could think to say as he raised his mace.

"You're kidding right" She asked as the group of men leveled their guns. Taichi roared at them and they faltered as he rushed forward smashed the sub machine gun into a million pieces then threw the man through a wall.

"Do you guys really want to fight me considering what I did to your friend?" Taichi asked the rest of the men who hesitated under his presence.

"What are you doing idiots? Shoot him" The man ordered as Taichi walked toward him.

"Stay away from me!" He cried and pulled out a pistol. Taichi jerked the gun away from the man and crushed it in his hands.

"Now where's the cup?" Taichi asked.

"What cup?" The man asked.

"The relic you were buying!" Taichi said grabbing the man by the collar.

"All right, just don't hurt me!" The man said

"Then talk!" Taichi said

"That kid has it. She was the broker who was selling it" The man said and Taichi looked around and saw she was gone. Leaving the man crumpled on the floor, Taichi noticed a door on the far side of the room. He walked down another dark corridor, but stopped when he heard gunfire. He ran down the corridor and burst into a room to find Yamato and Koushiro fighting more of the ugly monsters that had been guarding the door.

…

Yamato and Takeru walked into the gloomy wear house, Takeru activating his night vision to see every detail. They crept thru the ware house their weapons in front of them but found nothing.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Takeru asked

"How many other warehouses are being guarded by monsters?" Yamato asked back

"Good point" Takeru said as they went deeper into the building.

"I and you sure this magic weapon works?" A voice asked. The brothers looked at each other and followed the voice as another answered it.

"We showed you how it works twice and you still don't believe us?" A softer voice asked. Peeking around a corner they saw three people standing around a table loaded with items. Two were a young girl Yamato's age with bright red hair wearing an expensive white blouse and blue jeans, and another girl Takeru's age with long straight black hair and corpse like pale skin dressed all in black and wielding a Katana. They were talking with a rough looking man dressed in torn cloths and covered in tattoos. He was holding a black plated gun that seemed to emanate darkness.

"How much?" The man asked

"Ten thousand" The girl with red hair said.

"Done" He said as a girl with black hair burst in.

"Pack up, we're leaving" The girl said.

"What's the matter?" The red haired girl asked frowning.

"We've been raided" The dark haired girl said as Takeru and Yamato stepped out of the shadows.

…

So what would you like to do now?" Mimi asked.

"I think I had better be going home" Carol said.

"Can I at least have your phone number?" Mimi asked when she saw Carol's boyfriend walking up with a gang of friends behind him.

"Hey bitch, what the hell's your problem?" He demanded.

"You know what the problem is" Carol said

"Yeah, you fuck me, take me shopping, then tell me to hit on this kid, then dump me when I do" He ranted.

"I just wanted to see what you would do. I've got to tell you it wasn't that interesting" She said and the boys face turned purple as he lunge at her, only to be caught by the throat in a vice like grip.

"What are you doing?" Mimi demanded as the other boys took a step toward them.

"Hold it" Carol said as she pulled a switch blade out of her pocket and flipping open the blade pressed it against the boy's genitals.

"Now you listen here _boy_, you were a good ride, but that's all you were, a piece of meat, and I'm done with you, so get out of here before I carve you up" She hissed in his face then shoved him back, sending him sprawling.

"You're nuts" He said before getting up and walking away, his friends following him.

"Now that was fun" She said.

"That was cruel!" Mimi said.

"Oh come now, you know how stupid men are. There really only good for one thing?" She said laughing, causing Mimi to blush.

"You'll understand when you're a bit older" Carol said and walked away.

"Maybe we'll meet again somewhere" She said looking back and laughing again. Mimi stood there for a few minutes before walking to the subway to take her home. Standing on the platform she noticed a girl standing close to the edge of the platform which wouldn't be strange accept for the fact that she could see the girl shaking with internalized sobs and tears running down her face. Mimi walked to the girl and stood beside her.

"Are you alright?" Mimi asked and the girl flinched and looked at her.

"Leave me alone" She said as the trains horn sounded down the tunnel.

"I don't know what's happened to you, but killing yourself isn't the answer" Mimi said guessing at the girls intentions.

"You don't know" the girl said sobbing.

"If you've been attacked, I can take you to the hospital" Mimi said trying to comfort the girl.

"Would you?" The girl asked falling under Mimi's charm.

"Of course" Mimi said. They went to the nearest hospital and Mimi sat with the girl and convinced her to tell the doctors that she had been sexually assaulted by her boyfriend and his friends. Mimi managed to get the girl, Sarah to tell her where her boyfriend lived.

"You can't go over there, they could hurt you" Sarah said.

"I can take care of myself" Mimi said and left the hospital.

"That was nice of you" Carol said from her place by the door.

"What are you doing here?" Mimi asked.

"I was on the platform I saw what you did for that girl, so I decided to follow you" She explained.

"So that girl was raped right?" Carol asked and nodded at Mimi's face.

"So where do these dirt bags live?" She asked.

"You're not going with me" Mimi said.

"You think you can use that charm of yours to get them to apologize? Maybe change their ways?" Carol asked and laughed.

"So what should we do?" Mimi asked.

"Are you willing to trust me?" Carol asked.

….

Jo was finishing his rounds when he came across his classmate Patrick "patty" Morgan. He was an Irish transfer student whose red hair was as unnerving as his personality. He was studying to be a coroner, and his fascination with death had made him a sort of pariah among the other students due to the cultural view of death as "unclean".

"Hello Morgan" Jo said as he walked toward him

"Hello Jo" Patty said in his slightly accented Japanese using his first name. His refusal to use even basic Japanese courtesy had gotten him into trouble with the professors.

"Where were you coming from?" He asked.

"The oncology ward" He said.

"Of course" Jo said shivering on the inside.

"It really is fascinating seeing how cancer progresses through a person's system" Patty said smiling.

"Mr. Morgan I need to speak with you" said. Jo slipped away as Dr. Takawa talked to the girl, a bad taste in his mouth.

….

Taichi burst into another part of the warehouse to find Takeru and Yamato fighting with two girls. Yamato was going sword to sword with a pale girl in black while Takeru was doing his best to dodge the strikes from the dagger the red haired girl was wielding.

"Hold on guys!" Taichi shouted and summoned his war power to embody the fearless leader as he jumped into the battle with the pale girl whose sword was locked with Yamato's. At the last second she disengaged with Yamato and whirled away leaving Taichi to swing thru thin air and she was gone, along with the red haired and black haired girls.

"Let's go after them" Taichi said.

"Taichi, hold on" Koushiro said through the digivice

"What?" Taichi asked

"Chasing them isn't as important as finding the cup" Koushiro said.

"Right" Taichi said.

"Taichi, what's going on?" Yamato asked.

"I'm looking for a relic, what about you?" Taichi asked.

"We were supposed to break up a weapons deal" Yamato said.

"Weapons deal?" Koushiro asked.

"Is that Koushiro?" Yamato asked.

"If relics are being sold to ordinary people, we could have a major problem" Koushiro said.

"First we have to find that relic and any weapons that are left here" Yamato said.

"I already found one" Takeru said weighing a gun

"This was the gun being sold when we came in" Takeru said.

"You want to keep it?" Yamato asked.

"Why not" Takeru said. The three of them searched the warehouse from top to bottom and found the cup and a number of weapons, but not much else.

"Koushiro we got the cup and a few other relics." Taichi said after hours of searching. They separated the divine relics from the mundane ones.

"But nothing else?" Koushiro asked.

"No, not much" Taichi said.

"Did you find a scroll like the picture I sent with you?" Koushiro asked.

"Yeah, it's right here" Taichi said.

"Alright I'll call the police. You three get out of there with the divine relics and meet back at my house" Koushiro said.

…

After Alberto and Sophia left Sora stepped out to get some air and making sure no one was watching her took to the skies. She never got tired of the feeling of flying through the skies with her own power. She soared as high as she could until the air grew thin before diving to earth again after floating around for a few more minutes she landed in a deserted alleyway.

"You're pretty good" A familiar voice said from behind her. Whirling Sora saw Sophia standing behind her.

"Hi Sophia" Sora said

"Don't try to wiggle out of this Sora, I know how your father is, your _real _father" Sophia said putting the emphasis on real.

"It's funny, I didn't think the feathered serpent would wander this Far East" Sophia said.

"Excuse me?" Sora asked confused.

"Quetzalcoatl, the feathered serpent. If you don't know that much your aren't much of an Azteca" Sophia said half angrily half contemptuously.

"I'm not an Azteca" Sora said.

"You're a child of the Aztec gods that makes you an Aztec" Sophia said.

"And how do you know so much?" Sora demanded

"Because unlike you I'm a real Azteca" Sophia said biting her thumb and rubbing it over a tooth hanging from around her neck. A roar rent to air and a monstrous cat burst into existence out of black smoke. Out of reflex Sora bit her thumb and rubbed it over her crest, summoning her quetzal. The two beasts snarled and roared at each other ready to attack.

"Not bad, maybe the great quetzal has some plan for you" Sophia said.

"You said you were an Azteca. What did you mean?" Sora demanded.

"I'm part Aztec god, the same as you" Sophia explained as if to a child.

"Except my father is the great smoking mirror" She said as if that was supposed to mean something to Sora. When she made no gesture of recognition Sophia made a gesture with her hand and the jaguar disappeared.

"Next time we talk you better know a little bit more about our culture" Sophia said before stalking off, leaving Sora stunned.

…

"Jo" Patrick called walking up to Jo as he was walking out of the hospital.

"Hello Patrick" Jo said smiling.

"I know who you are Jo" Patrick said

"I don't know what you mean, I'm just me" Jo said and Patrick shook his head.

"No, I mean I know you are a child of the Tuatha just like me" Patrick said causing Jo to flinch.

"Might I ask who your parent is?" Patrick asked.

"What business is it of yours?" Jo asked

"None at all, I just wanted you to know that you have at least one kindred in this land" Patrick said.

"We're not kindred" Jo said.

"All the children of Danu are kindred Jo" Patrick said.

"Really and who's your parent?" Jo demanded

"The Morrigan" Patrick said.

"I must be going, but I would like to talk to you again if we can" Patrick said walking past Jo and out of sight.

…

In in a rough part of Brooklyn Mimi and Carol rang the doorbell to a small dingy apartment.

"Who is it?" A grungy but good looking man asked answering the door.

"Hello handsome, you looking for a good time?" Carol asked winking at the man. The man looked her over before pearl white teeth broke through his rugged face. Mimi could see how a man like this could manipulate and hurt a girl.

"And who sent you?" the man asked

"Sarah. She said you could give us a real good time" Mimi said turning on her charm. The man's smile broadened.

"Come on in" He said and stepped aside. Mimi turned on the tape recorder she had bought on the way over here as they went inside. She heard the man close the door, and then lock it. She resisted the urge to panic as she saw two other men sitting on a couch watching television.

"Hey boys, fresh meat" He said and the two men got off the couch and started toward them. Mimi stepped back and Carol stepped forward and punched one right in the nose. With a sickening crunch the man flew backward onto the couch as she kneed the other man in the gut, almost brining him up off the floor as his ribs cracked before crashing to the floor. The man at the door turned and tried to unlock the door when Carol crashed into him like a freight train. She turned him around and pinning him to the door with one arm grabbed him in the other.

"Now I'm going to ask you once and if you answer wrong say good bye to your boys" Carol said as Mimi pulled out the tape recorder.

"What's your name?" Carol asked

"Mike Ditco" he gasped

"Did you rape Sarah Crawford?" She demanded

"Yes" He squeaked

"I didn't hear you" She said

"Yes, I raped Sarah Crawford" he said.

"Good" Carol said and released him. He fell to the ground gasping.

"Your dead bitch. Both of you" He growled glaring at both of them.

"You'll be too busy grabbing your ankles for the guys at rikers." Carol said unlocking the door and shoving mike aside.

"Lets go" Carol said and Mimi followed her out.

"That was scary" Mimi said slightly shaking.

"That was fun" Carol said smiling.

"Come on, lest take that tape to the nearest police station" Carol said. They dropped the tap off at the nearest station and went their separate ways. Mimi made it back to her house as it was getting dark.

"Mimi, are you all right? You look pale" Here father asked concerned.

"I'm all right mom, I just had a busy day" Mimi said as her stomach growled.

"Well dinners almost ready" he said as delicious smells wafted from the kitchen.

"All right" Mimi said and walking to her room fell into her bed.

Taichi4-1-1 story=5=25

Yamato xp4-1-1 story =5= 30

Sora xp-4-1-1- story= 5= 29

Koushiro xp-4-1-1- story=5= 33

Mimi xp-4-1-1- story= 5= 29

Jo xp-4-1-1- story =5= 26

Takeru xp-4-1-1- story =5=33


	9. session 7

Digimon Hero

Session 7

After they brought the relics back to Kushiro's house they sorted them out. There were eight of them, the cup, the scroll, a staff, a broom, two bracelets, and a dagger.

"So what do we do with them?" Takeru asked.

"Should we keep them?" Yamato asked

"I don't see why not. There like spoils of war" Taichi said.

"I don't think we should be too cavalier about this" Koushiro said.

"Kushiro's right, each one of these is dangerous" Yamato said.

"Give me a break, you let Takeru have a new gun" Taichi said.

"Forget about these, we might have a bigger problem" Koushiro said.

"What problem?" Taichi asked.

"These items can be dangerous, but I suspect they are relatively powerless" Koushiro explained.

"You mean there might be even more powerful items our there?" Yamato asked

"I'm certain of it" Koushiro said

"It makes sense. A dealer wouldn't bring his best buys out into the open" Taichi said.

"But the real question is where the really dangerous items are being kept" Yamato said.

"And who those two girls were" Takeru said

"Three girls" Taichi said.

"Well, I think that's a quest for another day" Taichi said

"What?" Yamato asked.

"I did what my dad wanted me to do. I retrieved the stupid cup and got some cool items out of it to. I we meet those two girls again we'll get them to tell us what they are, but for now we shouldn't worry" Taichi said

"That's so irresponsible! What if some really powerful relic ends up in the hands of some lunatic, or a titanspawn?" Yamato demanded.

"Then we'll deal with it. But we don't know anything, and I doubt even Koushiro can find out anything right now" Taichi said.

"As much as I'd like to feel insulted by that, Taichi's right. I'll keep searching, but I don't think I'll find anything. Whoever these girls are, if they're the dealers or are working for them, they're so far underground I doubt we can find them." Koushiro said

"So we just leave them out their?" Yamato asked.  
"For now" Koushiro said

"Their right Yamato. We need to focus on what's in front of us, not chasing shadows" Takeru said and Yamato sighed.

"So what's in front of us?" Yamato asked

"Giving the cup back to my dad is the first thing" Taichi said picking up the small wooden cup.

"So how do you do that?" Yamato asked.

"Um I don't know?" Taichi said and his three friends sighed.

"Mithra, I've got your cup, just like you wanted!" Taichi called. There was silence, until they heard a roaring outside the window followed by a blinding light, like the sun was trying to climb thru the window. With a final flash, a man in white robes with a close cut brown beard was standing in the middle of the room.

"Mithra?" Taichi asked

"Hello my son" Mithra said.

"Um, here's your cup" Taichi said holding it up

"Well done Taichi" he said.

"And I shall hold onto all of these as well" Mithra said and waving at the relics made them vanish, accept the scroll

"And here is your reward" Mithra said holding up a ring.

"This ring will grant you increased protection and access to the power of the sky" He said slipping it on his son's finger.

"Thanks" Taichi said in awe as his father mounted his chariot and departed through the window he came from, watching the sun disappear as darkness descended.

"Looks like it's getting late" Koushiro said as if nothing happened.

"I guess so" Taichi said still dazzled by his father.

"I'm going to visit Sora before heading home" Yamato told Takeru as they left the apartment.

"Alright, I'll see you later" Takeru said walking home. Yamato traveled to Sora's apartment and rung the buzzer.

"Oh hello Yamato" Toshiko said opening the door.

"Hello Mrs. Takenouchi, may I speak with Sora?" Yamato asked

"Of course, come in" Toshiko said and allowed Yamato to enter.

"Sora, Yamato's here" Toshiko called. Sora came walking into the living room.

"Hello Yamato" Sora said.

"Sora, are you alright?" Yamato asked sensing something was off.

"I'm fine" Sora said

"Why don't I get dinner started, Yamato will you be staying?" Toshiko asked.

"Um no, I have to get home and cook dinner for me and my dad" Yamato said as Toshiko went into the kitchen.

"SO what's wrong?" Yamato whispered and Sora gestured to her room. They went in and she shut her door.

"I met another Scion today" She said.

"You did?" Yamato asked deciding not to tell her of the adventure he had earlier.

"Her name is Sophia Ramirez, and she says she's the daughter of one of the Aztec gods called the smoking mirror" Sora explained.

"The smoking mirror?" Yamato asked.

"I can't really pronounce their names" Sora said.

"She didn't try to hurt you did she?" Yamato asked.

"She attacked me, but I think she was only testing me" Sora said frowning.

"Where can I find her?" Yamato demanded scowling.

"No Yamato, I can handle myself" Sora said trying to calm him.

"Fine, but if she bothers you again, just call me and I'll come running" Yamato said hugging her.

"Thanks Yamato" Sora said.

"I really better be going" Yamato said.

"I'll see you later" Sora said hugging him again.

"Takeru how was your day?" His mother asked her as he came through the door.

"It was fine mom" Takeru said as he went to his room trying to hide his guns.

"I've got to get some kind of holster" Takeru said to himself as he hid both his guns in the lock box he had bought.

Jo returned home and immediately went to his room to do his homework. As he bent over his desk he found he couldn't focus. The encounter with Morgan was still fresh in his mind.

"_He's another half-god, I'm sure of it, but what does he want with me?"_ Jo thought as he shut his book. Turning to his computer he typed in the Morrigan and as web pages popped up he did research.

Across town Koushiro was doing his own research as the scroll his father had asked him to retrieve lay on his desk, when his e-mail icon flashed.

"_I thank you for retrieving the scroll. I will retrieve it shortly and leave you a reward" _It said. As the moon rose into the sky a silvery beam shot into his room and curled around the scroll. The relic vanished and in its place was a curved golden blade.

"_This will help you defend yourself" _another message said.

….

The next day the scions met and discussed what happened to them the other day.

"Why didn't you call me?" Jo asked.

"I did, but you were in class" Koushiro said.

"I don't care. If you get into that kind of trouble, you call" Jo said.

"My too" Sora said.

"Alright, the next time we get into trouble we'll call you" Taichi said.

"So with the scions Jo and Sora met that makes two more that we know of, and if the two you guys met are also scions, that makes four" Koushiro said.

"I think the girl I met was a scion to" Taichi said.

"Then that makes five" Koushiro said.

"If they're scions then that must mean their friends right?" Mimi asked.

"Not necessarily" Yamato said.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.

"Sophia's hated me ever since we started school together" Sora said.

"But we're all children of the gods" Mimi said.

"And many of the gods of the same pantheon hate each other with rivalries that pass down to their children" Koushiro explained.

"Look at the Shinto legend of Amaterasu and Susanoo-o" Jo said.

"As if being a scion wasn't hard enough now we have to deal with other scions?" Takeru asked.

"We had to expect that there would be other scions in the world. We just have to deal with them as we find them" Taichi said and they all nodded.

"So what do we have to do today?" Taichi asked.

"I've been studying the heart of Joan. Combined with the research I preformed yesterday with what I found that the heart is a part of a larger whole" Koushiro said

"But what can it do on its own?" Jo asked.

"All the Ibis pad will tell me is that it has power over justice" Koushiro said.

"I think we should find the other pieces of the puzzle" Taichi said.

"But we don't know where they are" Yamato said.

"I never said it would be easy" Taichi said

"I've been researching that as well and I found the location of the next heart. The next heart we have to find is the heart of Montezuma, in Mexico city"

"Another heart? Gross" Mimi said.

"My research says that there are hearts for every power under the god's control. That there was one mortal born every generation who embodied one aspect so completely that when they died their heart crystallized into a relic that grants accesses to that power" Koushiro said. Some believe that if all the hearts are brought together, the one who owns them can control the world" Koushiro said.

"The legend must be true if the gods told us find the first heart" Jo said.

"The titanspawn seem to think so to, and considering what they were able to do with just one heart I don't want to know what they can do with the rest" Yamato said.

"So it's agreed, our mission is to find all the hearts before the titanspawn do" Taichi said.

"But what about school? We have exams" Sora reminded him

"Forget school. This is way more important" Taichi said.

"You know we can't do that Taichi. We have to keep a balance between our normal lives and our lives as scions" Jo said.

"But we aren't normal anymore. How long before we can't hide our powers, or can't keep that balance?" Taichi asked.

"What are you talking about?" Yamato asked.

"Haven't you noticed yourself getting stronger? I have" Taichi said.

"So we should just give up our whole lives!" Yamato asked.

"I'm saying we may not have a choice, so why not accept it sooner rather than later?" Taichi demanded back.

"Both of you stop it!" Mimi said and they both looked at her.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not about to give up my life, not yet" Mimi said.

"And do you really want to abandon Hikari Taichi?" Takeru asked.

"No" Taichi said instantly

"So what do we want to do about to the next heart?" Koushiro asked.

"We need to go after it" Taichi said, and the others nodded.

"All right, I'll program the gate for Mexico" Koushiro said.

"So where is it?" Yamato asked.

"In the national museum of anthropology. I'm programming the gate to open up in a computer in the museum" Koushiro said. Ten minutes later the chosen children appeared in the National Museum of anthropology in Mexico City.

"I've calibrated my digivice to orient on the energy given off by the heart" Koushiro said looking at his device.

"This way" He said and led them through the museum, dodging guards and cameras as best they could. Finally they made it to the door to the basement. Taichi stepped forward and tried the doorknob.

"It's locked" Taichi said and before anyone could stop him, kicked it open, and alarms began to blare.

"The door was rigged to the alarm system!" Koushiro shouted.

"Move!" Yamato shouted and they ran down the stairs.

"Split up! This place is a maze, so they can't track us down" Koushiro said

"We'll hold them off while you find the heart" Taichi said. They separated, Taichi and Yamato into one group, Sora, Takeru, and Koushiro into another, and Mimi and Jo into a third. Koushiro led Takeru and Sora deep into the basement of the museum while Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro and Mimi stood at the top of the stairs.

"How much farther Koushiro?" Sora asked as they ran deeper into the museum.

"We're almost there" Koushiro said leading them around a stack of crates.

"It's here" Koushiro said standing in front of a large crate. He moved toward the crate when a gunshot whizzed by his head.

"Get down!" Takeru shouted pulling out his guns and firing at the thug with the gun. A man shouted something in Spanish and men poured out from behind the crates. Koushiro took cover and opening his laptop typed in a good luck spell. As he felt the power of luck settle over him he set his laptop aside and gripping his new weapon leapt out at the first man with a gun and slashed wildly landing a gash on the man's face. As he fell away gripping the bleeding gash Koushiro ran toward the crate with the heart, hoping to get to it first. Reaching the crate and wedged the kopesh into the crack of the lid and tried to wedge it open.

….

Yamato, Taichi, Mimi, and Jo waited for the security they were sure were coming down the

Stairs.

"Where are they?" Jo hissed, when they heard gunfire in the distance as the security thundered down the stairs.

"Jo, Mimi, go help the others, we'll deal with this" Taichi said as the museum security came into views. Taichi rushed up the stairs and bowled into them, scattering them like bowling pins.

"Go, we've got this!" Yamato shouted and rushed up the stairs as more security arrived.

"Let's go Mimi" Jo said and they followed the sound of gunfire. They arrived to find Sora crouched down behind a crate while her creatures dove and attacked men on top of the crates holding guns as they tried to fire down on the scions. Takeru was trading shots with another group, disarming them rather than killing them, and Koushiro was trying to pry open a crate with a golden sword. Seeing another gunman sneaking up on him Jo raised his sword and rushed the man with an uncharacteristic shout. Koushiro and the gunman turned to see Jo plow into the man. The Coatl knocked into the two men on the crates as Takeru disarmed the last of the men.

"Are you guys alright?" Mimi asked them.

"Yes" Sora said. Takeru watched the shadows of the dim basement as Jo and Koushiro sought to pry open the crate. With his power over darkness he could see every detail, so when he caught sight of something big out of the corner of his eye, he was ready.

"Guys, there's something else here" Takeru said holding up his guns.

"What?" Sora asked commanding her Coatl to fly around the room.

"I'm not sure" Takeru said scanning the warehouse, but he barely had time to react as a gruesome shape with dirty black feathers dove down on them. Takeru fired at it but his bullets bounced off as it dove. Takeru dove out of the way and filthy talons scratched the ground, leaving large gauge marks in the floor. Jo dove at the creature with his sword and Sora commanded her Coatl to attack the monster as it ascended into the pitch blackness of the high ceiling. While the others were fighting the monster Koushiro kept trying to open crate.

"Guys were here!" Taichi shouted as the monster dove out of the rafters. Taichi dove out of the way while Yamato braced himself and let the monster hit him. Yamato skidded across the floor the monster in his grip as he clamped down on it with his divine strength. The creature screeched and tried to claw its way out of the boys grip while Yamato held on with all his might. Taichi leapt on the creature hitting it with his mace as it shrieked. With Taichi's body weight weighing it down Yamato managed to use one hand to grip his sword and bringing it up stabbed down into the creatures back and with a final shriek, it died.

"Yamato!" Sora shouted as she rushed to him. The boy was covered in cuts and scratches that were already beginning to heal, and his cloths were shredded.

"I'm alright" Yamato said as she hugged him.

"You should still let me take a look at you" Jo said.

"We can worry about it when we get out of here" Taichi said and using his divine strength ripped the lid of the container. In side were a number of Mesoamerican artifacts, and in the middle of them as if it had pride of place was the heart of Montezuma, a large crystal the same size as the heart of Joan made of amber crystal.

"The heart of Montezuma, it's supposed to grant power over fire" Koushiro said reaching in and taking the heart out of the case as they heard the pounding of feet.

"Now that we have it we should get out of here" Mimi said.

"There's a service door that way" Koushiro said pointing away from the sound of feet" They ran from the army of police that had been called to arrest them and found the garage door where the museum took delivery of new items. Together Yamato and Taichi ripped the door opened and they ran out onto the street and disappeared as police cars surrounded the building. They made it to a computer at a library and teleported back to Japan.

"I don't know if I can deal with this" Mimi said sitting down in a chair.

"Deal with what?" Taichi asked.

"Breaking the law like we did, and hurting innocent peopel" Mimi said.

"Mimi's got a point" Jo said.

"It's not like we have a choice" Taichi said.

"We could do it smarter. Find a way to get the hearts without plowing through helpless security guards" Yamato said.

"He's got a point" Koushiro said.

"Koushiro, work on finding the next heart. We'll plan more carefully next time" Taichi said.

**Session end. **

Taichi4-1-1 =31

Yamato xp4-1-1 = 36

Sora xp-4-1-1- = 35

Koushiro xp-4-1-1- = 39

Mimi xp-4-1-1- = 35

Jo xp-4-1-1- = 32

Takeru xp-4-1-1-=39


	10. session 8

Digimon Hero

Session 8

A week after the battle over the artifacts, Takeru had a surprise.

"Everyone, we have a new student joining us today" There teacher said as a girl with long black hair and cold severe eyes.

"This is Helga Nostrond" He said and she nodded before sitting down in the empty desk behind Takeru and staring a hole in his back. He tried to ignore her as he worked but her gaze increased. By the end of class Takeru felt as if he had a knife to his throat. When the bell rang he shot to his feet and left the room followed closely by Helga.

"What do you want?" Takeru asked whirling to face her. As students passed she stepped close and unsheathing a dagger pressed it to his ribs.

"You should always carry a weapon" She whispered in his ear before slipping the dagger up her sleeve and walking away. The rest of the day he felt her watching him.

The tennis ball flew at amazing speed as Sora and Sophia played against each other. Sora had chosen not to use her divine speed to make it even with Sophia, but that just seemed to make the girl angrier as she pushed herself harder to try to score against her. Deciding to end the match she drew on her divine dexterity and as the ball came back to her she hit it, sending it flying into the far corner of the court where Sophia couldn't get to it. The stands clapped at Sora's win as she walked off the court, Sophia's glare following her.

School let out and Taichi was walking home when he felt someone behind him. Whirling around he saw the same girl from the warehouse.

"You know you should never go anywhere without your birthrights" She said walking up to him and drawing a sword from its sheath. Calling on his power over war he took on the aspect of a fearless leader and raised his fists ready to fight.

"You've got courage, I'll give you that, though I can't say the same for your brains" She said.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"A business woman" She said idly twirling her sword.

"You're hardly older than me" He said.

"You of all people should know that age isn't a real boundary" She said and sheathed her sword.

"Well hero, I'll see you later" She said and walked off.

"Hey wait!" He said as she rounded a corner. Rounding the corner after her he found she had vanished.

Yamato was at band practice strumming his guitar. He had a new idea for a song on the tip of his tongue when he felt a presence. He moved toward his sword sitting next to him when he felt the tip of a dagger press against his throat.

"Don't move" a voice whispered in his ear.

"Who are you?" He asked as the tip dug into his neck.

"Someone who wants answers" She said.

"To what?" He demanded.

"Why did you raid that warehouse?" The voice asked

"We were told to" He said.

"By who?" The voice asked.

"Taichi's dad" He said. The dagger pulled away from his neck and he dove for his sword, only to find the person gone.

Koushiro arrived home and booted up his Ibis pad, and found a mail icon. He opened it and found a message.

"_Koushiro, it is time to find the next heart. It is the heart of Arthur located in the tower of London. Retrieve it as soon as possible" _the short message said.

"So what do you think?" Taichi asked his friends. They had all gathered in the park on Taichi's request.

"I think we have competition" Yamato said.

"But why? Aren't we all on the same side?" Mimi asked.

"The gods themselves are never on the same side, even among themselves" Koushiro said.

"And they are human with their desires and motivations" Jo said.

"But do we have to be enemies?" Mimi asked.

"I think that's up to them" Takeru said.

"For now we should carry our weapons with us, just in case" Taichi said.

"I can't bring a gun into my school!" Takeru cried.

"Well that girl seems to have a dagger on her, so I don't think you have much of a choice!" Taichi said firmly.

"Settle down you two" Sora said.

"I know it's going to be hard, but as long as there out there and might attack us, we have to be ready" Taichi said.

"And that's not our only problem. We've got our next assignment" Koushiro said.

"We have to wait for the weekend, we can't miss school" Jo said.

"But it's Monday. Will the gods really let a whole week go by without us doing anything" Takeru asked.

"I know they expect us to drop our lives, but we can't, not completely" Mimi said.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Taichi asked.

"Yes, but we need to have it again" Mimi said.

"We need to find a way to balance our lives as Scions with our lives as regular kids" Mimi said.

"She's right. We're still human. Heck, we're still kids and we need time to act like it" Takeru said.

"I say we wait a week until Saturday, and then go for the heart. It's not like anyone else is going to steal it" Sora said.

"What about the titan's?" Taichi asked.

"If they attack the tower of London it'll be on the news. Besides, you're the one who said we would need to plan more carefully" Yamato told Taichi. The leader of the chosen children thought for a long moment weighing all the options.

"All right, we'll wait until Friday" Taichi said. The week went by uneventfully except for Takeru and Sora. Helga still kept a piercing stare on Takeru, but he learned to ignore it, and Maria still sought to upstage Sora at every turn. Saturday came and the children gathered at the schools computer room.

"All right, our target is the Heart of Arthur, located in the tower of London's top floor" Koushiro said running a simulation on his laptop.

"Mimi, this one is going to be up to you" Koushiro said

"What? Why me?" She asked.

"We can't break our way in, so we have to charm are way in" Taichi said.

We'll enter with the tour, and then two of us, you and me will slip away while the others cover us. You speak the best English next to me, and your more charming so I'm counting on you to get us out of any trouble we get into" Koushiro said.

"Gee, thanks" Mimi said flatly.

"Don't worry Mimi, you can do it" Sora said putting a reassuring hand on the girls shoulder. They transported to England and walked to the tower of London.

"So you can get us in can't you?" Taichi asked.

"We'll see" Koushiro said and the group walked up to the ticket counter and bought tickets for the tour. In a group of a dozen tourists they made their way up the tower as the guide told them about the towers gory history. Eventually they made it up to the top of the tower were the crown jewels. When the rest of the group moved on Koushiro and Mimi stayed behind and Koushiro searched for the heart.

"Hurry" Mimi said

"I'm going as fast as possible" He said as he searched through the glass cases.

"It's not here" he said after a ten minute search.

"What do you mean it's not here?" She asked

"I don't know. I made sure it was here before we left" He said.

"Could it have been stolen since then?" Mimi asked.

"Let me think as we catch up with the others" He said as they left the tower and walked down the stairs, silently catching up with the group.

"So, did you get it?" Taichi whispered and Koushiro shook his head. The tour finished and they left as Koushiro explained how the heart had vanished.

"I told you we shouldn't have waited" Taichi said.

"Now wait a minute. Just because the heart it gone doesn't mean we can't find it again" Koushiro said.

"How?" Taichi asked.

"That girl, the you met in the warehouse, I'll bet you she's a black marketer" Koushiro said.

"What if she's the one who stole it?" Takeru asked.

"Less than an hour before we arrived?" Mimi asked.

"If she's a scion, who knows what she's capable of" Yamato said.

"It's the only lead we've got" Jo said.

"Then we'll follow up on it" Taichi said when Koushiro's phone rang"

"Hello?" He asked.

"Koushiro where are you?" His mother asked.

"Mom, what's the matter?" He asked.

"Koushiro someone's robbed our house" she said, and a chill ran through him.

"Who?" He asked.

"I don't know. Your father and I came home to find the apartment trashed. Come home" She said.

"What's the matter?" Mimi asked.

"My house was robbed" Koushiro said and ran toward the terminal they had used. He reprogrammed it to take them to his home terminal and warped through the gate. They appeared in his bed room to find it trashed, his cloths tossed around the floor, his bed flipped over.

"Mom, dad?" Koushiro called as they walked into the living room to find it just as trashed as his room.

"Koushiro" His mother said teary eyed and hugged him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was out doing errands and your father was at work. When we came home it was like this" She said.

"Koushiro where did you hide the hearts?" Jo asked and another chill swept through him. Racing back down the hall he took a closer look at his bed and found the board under it he had hidden the hearts in was ripped open and the items were gone.

"They're gone aren't they?" Taichi asked.

"It has to be the same person who stole the heart of Arthur" Jo said.

"Heart of who?" Koushiro's mother asked

"It's scion business mom. I'm sorry but I've brought it into our home" Koushiro said.

"It's not your fault dear" His mother said.

"If you want to pay them back then let's find them and get the hearts back" Taichi said.

"I'll get to work on it while you guys help clean up" Koushiro said. He set to work scanning the internet for information on the black marketer based on Taichi's description while the others helped clean up the house. With everyone working together it was done in a few hours.

"Looks like they weren't looking to trash the place" Takeru said.

"Which is all the more reason they were after the hearts in particular" Jo said.

"I found her!" Koushiro shouted from his room. Grabbing his Ibis pas he raced into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Look at this" He said pulling up the information.

"I had to hack a few government databases but I found her. Her name is Lisa Marie, and she's one of the most successful black marketers in the world" He said bringing up her picture.

"She's no older than you kids" His mother said from over her shoulder.

"She's probably a scion like us" Koushiro said.

"So how do we find her?" Taichi asked.

"I found an antiquities shop in the lower Odaiba region that was opened less than a month ago. I think that's where she's set up shop" He said.

"Then that's where we start" Taichi said.

"Do you kids need a ride?" Koushiro's father asked.

Session end

Taichi4-1-1 =37

Yamato xp4-1-1 = 42

Sora xp-4-1-1- = 41

Koushiro xp-4-1-1- = 45

Mimi xp-4-1-1- = 41

Jo xp-4-1-1- = 38

Takeru xp-4-1-1-=45


	11. session 9

Digimon Hero

Session 9

Mr. Izumi drove the chosen children to the antiques shop and parked across the street out of sight.

"Thanks dad" Koushiro said as they got out

"Just be careful, and try to get them to reimburse us for the damage they caused" He said.

"Sure dad" Koushiro said smiling as they crossed the street and walked into the store.

"Hello!" Mimi called into the dusty gloom of the shop.

"Shhhh" Sora shushed her.

"Wow, look at this stuff" Taichi said looking around. Antiques from all over the world were spread along the shelves along with large statues and suits of armor.

"We don't have time to sight see" Yamato said gripping Taichi's arm.

"Koushiro stay behind us" Jo said as they crept forward.

"I can fight to" Koushiro said hefting his blade. They walked forward until they came to the back of the small shop. Koushiro immediately bent down and started tapping the floor until he heard a hollow thump. Taichi and Yamato bent down and helped him search until they found the latch to the basement door. Yamato hauled it open and they descended down the stairs.

"_Are you doing it right?" _they heard a voice ask.

"_I'm doing it just like you said"_ another voice said.

"_Are you sure this spell is right"_ a third asked. They stopped in front of an archway and Taichi peek around the corner and saw five girls and a dark haired boy standing around a giant suit of armor.

"There here" He mouthed as the others spread themselves against the wall. Jerking his head, Taichi, Yamato, and Jo crept through the archway and to the other side of the room. Luckily the girls were too focused on the armor to notice them as they hid in the shadows across the room.

"What are they doing?" Yamato asked.

"I looks like there placing the hearts inside the armor" Jo said examining the armor with his epic perception and seeing a yellow and blue heart positioned as kneecaps on its legs, the heart of Joan and Montezuma as the joints of the elbows and one of the girls, Helga, trying to put the heart of Arthur inside the chest of the armor.

"It won't fit" She said.

"You are positioning it wrong" A male voice said and a man walked out of the shadows. He was about thirty years old and wore snow white robes. He was Arabic from his dark brown skin that stood out starkly with the white robes. He was tall and handsome thought not extremely so. What was astounding about him was his presence. They could feel it from across the room.

"Let me see it child" He said and taking the heart from her turned it around and snapped it into place.

"Now hand me the scroll" He said and took a papyrus scroll that Lisa Marie was holding.

"Stop" Taichi shouted stepping out of the shadows, Yamato and Jo right behind him.

"This isn't a good time" Lisa said drawing her sword.

"Stall them" The man said and the rest of the girls stepped forward as the other children entered from the side.

"Sora, Mimi, you guys stay back" Taichi said hefting his mace. Lisa, Helga, and Carol stepped forward. Maria, Nora, and Patty held back, standing behind the man as he began reading from the scroll.

"Stop him!" Koushiro shouted and the scions met each other in combat. Taichi crossed weapons with Lisa in a clash of sparks as Helga met Yamato and Carol's whip sword leapt at Jo who dodged aside. Koushiro and Takeru raced past the fight toward the man and two girls when a dark shape leapt out at them. They dodged aside as the Jaguar nearly took Takeru's head off. He raised his gun as Patty began to play his flute. As he heard the dreary music his vision began to fuzz and he dropped to his knees, woozy. Summoning up his will power he aimed at the boy and pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed by Patties ear, leaving a bloody grove. The boy jerked back in pain and stooped playing and as Takeru's senses cleared. Taking aim, he fired at the boy again but Patty managed to duck out of the way. Meanwhile Koushiro and the jaguar circled each other as the man's chanting reached his peak and with one shouted word, cut off. There was a moment of tense silence, then in a rush of wind the hearts on the armor began to glow brightly, and the armor began to move looking around the room with an eyeless helmet. The man barked out an order in Egyptian and the armor raised a hand and pointing at Taichi shot a fireball at him.

"Taichi!" Sora shouted as the fireball hit the boy. The force knocked him back and set his cloths to smoldering, but he stood up unharmed with an angry glare.

"Please stop! Why are you doing this?" Mimi pleaded stepping forward and facing the man.

"That is none of your concern" The man said in stilted English.

"None of our concern! You're trying to kill us" Koushiro shouted.

"I have no words to communicate with heathen children who consort with demons" He said and barked another word in Egyptian and the suit of armor raised another arm and shot a bolt of electricity at them.

"Finish them" He told the other Scions. Helga and Carol started forward as the chosen children scattered under the assault of the living armor. Matt crossed swords with Helga and Carol whipped her sword toward Takeru.  
"Carol stop!" Mimi shouted jumping in the way and getting a gash across her shoulder. Carol pulled her sword back as Jo rushed to Mimi's side.

"Mimi, are you alright?" Jo asked using his health boons to examine her injury and lying a hand on it caused it to close up.

"Carol, why?" Mimi asked, the question loaded. While this was going on Koushiro had retreated to a safe corner and accessing his Ibis pad asked it what he could do to stop the armor. As it was processing he felt a presence at his back and grabbing the computer rolled away as a dagger stabbed at him. The dagger embedded itself into the wall and he saw it smoke and crack from where the dagger touched it.

"Can we talk about this?" He asked as Nora Lyersdotter advanced on him.

"What are you doing? Finish them" Faruz ordered and barked another order, and the armor raised both its hands and an earthquake rocked the room, sending dirt and plaster raining down on them.

"You have to stop before the whole building comes down!" Mimi shouted.

"Faruz what are you doing?" Lisa demanded.

"Silence child!" He shouted and the force of his will quelled her objections. The shaking had knocked Koushiro off his feet, but not Nora who still continued to advance. As the girl stood over him, the Ibis pad brought up a screen with an incantation in Kanji. Shuffling back Koushiro shouted the Egyptian incantation and the armor stopped, the arms falling to its side as it went silent. Growling the man barked an order, and then barked it again. He tore open the scroll to redo the incantation when as one Taichi and Yamato raced forward and smashed into the suit of armor, ripping it apart.

"Stop!" The man shouted in English as the boys stomped on the metal and scattered the hearts across the floor.

"Stop them!" He shouted at the other Scions.

"It's over, I'm pulling out" Lisa said and holding her sword in front of her backed into another wall. Feeling around she found the switch, and pushing it stepped into the secret tunnel, followed by Sophia, Patty, then Carol, Nora, and finally Helga. The Faruz growled as the children surrounded him. His face got a look of concentration on it, and a flash of blinding light filled the room, made even brighter by the gloom. All the chosen children covered their eyes in pain as the flash faded revealing that Faruz had fled through the secret tunnel.

"Is everyone all right?" Taichi asked.

"Except for being able to see, yeah I'm great" Jo said. Taichi and Takeru recovered first blinking away the pain.

"That bastard used my own trick against me" Taichi growled as the others recovered.

"I'm guessing it's a power unique to every scion of a sun god" Koushiro said as he began picking up the hearts.

"But who was that guy?" Takeru asked picking up the yellow heart.

"He had to be another scion" Yamato said.

"Yeah, but he felt more, _powerful_, stronger than any of us" Takeru said.

"Then why'd he run?" Taichi asked picking up the red heart.

"Looks like his plan went south, what with the rest of his team running away" Jo said.

"I agree with Jo, but I also agree with Takeru. I think he's the leader of this team of Scions, and more powerful than any of us" Koushiro said.

"Maybe alone, but together there's no way he can beat us, especially alone" Taichi said.

"I don't think he whoever he is, will make the same mistake of being alone against us" Koushiro said.

"I think we should count ourselves lucky that he even showed himself. I think now we know who we are really up against" Jo said.

"Enough. I just want to go home" Mimi said sitting on the floor.

"Let's go home" Taichi said.

"It was the next day and they had all gathered at the park to figure out what to do with the hearts"

"We can't keep them. The same thing that happened to Koushiro could happen to any of us, no offense" Yamato said

"None taken, and I agree, we can't keep them" Koushiro said.

"We can't give them back to their museums, they would just be stolen again, and we don't know where these two go" Takeru said indicating the yellow and blue stones.

"Maybe we can give them to the gods?" Mimi asked and everyone looked at her.

"That's a good idea, if only we could contact them" Jo said.

"Can you call your dad on your laptop?" Taichi asked Koushiro.

"I've been trying, but I don't really have his E-mail address" Koushiro said.

"Grandma, if you can hear me, please I really need your help" Mimi put her hands together and prayed"

"Your prayers have been answered granddaughter, a soft beautiful voice said behind them" Turning, Mimi saw a beautiful Indian woman standing in front of her.

"It is good to see you child" The goddess in human form said.

"It's good to see you to grandma" She said.

"Excuse me Lakshimi?" Koushiro asked diffidently

"Yes, son of Toth" She asked.

"The reason Mimi called you is that we need help with these items" He explained.

"Yes, I understand your plight" She said walking into the circle.

"Gathering all the hearts together has not been done in a thousand years" She said as the chosen children pulled the various hearts out of their bags.

"The fact that anyone, even a scion was able to find out there secret after all this time is cause for concern" He said as she gathered them up.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.

"These hearts are the hearts of unawakened scions who so proved their worth and righteousness that their hearts crystallized into relics upon their deaths, she said.

"Well we know that two of them belong to Joan of Arc Montezuma and King Arthur" Koushiro said and she nodded.

"The other two are the heart of Confucius, the greatest sage in china, and George Washington" She said pointing at the yellow and blue hearts.

"When brought together in a vessel and enchanted by a spell from the book of the dead, the hearts form a servant that is all but invincible unless the counter spell is spoken" She explained.

"I can see why you wouldn't want anyone to know about it" Taichi said

"Indeed, it is too much power for a mortal to posses, and most scions see it as bad forms to use the remains of their fellows in this way" She said. The children stared at each other, and Lakshimi either did not notice, or acted like she didn't.

"These items cannot be allowed into the over world. I will take them to someone who will be able to hide them in new places" She said as the gathered hearts began to glow and disappeared.

"Now, Mimi, the main reason I am here is that I wish to speak with you privately. You're parents wish to speak with you as well" She told the other children before taking Mimi's hand and leading her away.

Session end

Taichi4-1-1story award-5 =48

Yamato xp4-1-1 story award-5 = 53

Sora xp-4-1-1 story award-5 - = 52

Koushiro xp-4-1-1 story award-5 - = 56

Mimi xp-4-1-1 story award-5 - = 52

Jo xp-4-1-1 story award-5 - = 49

Takeru xp-4-1-1 story award-5 -=56

**Sorry but The Chosen children will not be demigods, not yet. I would like to keep them Heroes a little longer, if only high ranking heroes.  
**


End file.
